


Little Runaway

by raynesevenx



Category: Black Veil Brides, Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones - Black Veil Brides (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynesevenx/pseuds/raynesevenx
Summary: Wszyscy wiedzieli, że przywódca F.E.A.R. był kawałem kutasa, ale mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że miał on dwie córki. Tiffany i Mia, Dzień i Noc, Ideał i Pomyłka. Następczyni i Uciekinierka. Mała Uciekinierka.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

Zapachem kwitnących kasztanów można się było udusić. To i suche, rozgrzane powietrze, grzmoty słyszalne w oddali, powinno się kojarzyć z wolnością. Szelest liści, coraz głośniejszy, w miarę przybierającego na sile wiatru. Swoboda, prawda?  
Nic bardziej mylnego.  
Może i ogromny dom, secesyjna willa położona w rozległym parku, częściowo sadzie, dawała namiastkę takiego poczucia, może chciało się w to wierzyć, a jednak wszystko było tu pod kontrolą. Żadne źdźbło trawy nie mogło liczyć na wychylanie się z szeregu swoich równo przyciętych przyjaciół, co dopiero więc człowiek.  
Marna istota?  
W zaistniałej sytuacji jak najbardziej, pilnowana, karmiona propagandą, by być posłuszną. Celowe zabiegi (dlaczego w nie wierzono?) przyniosły skutki - S.T.R.A.C.H., jak na ironię, budził powszechne zaufanie. Nazwa - F.E.A.R. - u nikogo nie wzbudzała słusznych wątpliwości. Nie istniał chyba nikt, kogo interesowałoby kwestionowanie głoszonych przez niego wartości. A może nie było warto?  
Za nieposłuszeństwo groziły przecież kary, a tych każdy chciał uniknąć.  
Najlżejsza z nich - a może i najcięższa, bo nie było wiadomo, co działo się z nieszczęśnikami, którzy jej doświadczyli - znajdowała się na pustyni nieopodal miasta, a może daleko od niego, w tej nowej rzeczywistości, prostopadłościenna wieża, czarna i pozbawiona okien - Cárcel - więzienie, mylnie brane za siedzibę F.E.A.R., często porównywane do potterowskiego Azkabanu.  
Nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że kwatera główna S.T.R.A.C.H. - u znajdowała się właśnie w owej położonej w parku willi, domu Williama Controla i jego żony, Cecelii Harris, która zachowała panieńskie nazwisko, bo bardziej liczyło się w świecie, niekojarzone bezpośrednio z rodowodem męża. Publicznie posługiwała się jednak pseudonimem The Matriarch. Matrona wzbudzała respekt, była kimś nadludzkim, o kim nie ośmielano się bluźnić. Zwłaszcza w nowej rzeczywistości.  
Przywódcy, a prywatnie państwo Francis, mieszkali w owej willi, której jedno skrzydło zostało udostępnione na siedzibę F.E.A.R., zgodnie z zasadą, by własne brudy prać w domu. Nic nie miało prawa wyjść poza wiekowe mury budowli i skrzętnie tej zasady pilnowano.  
Rządy Controla i Harris były bezwzględne, a przez to - niestety - skuteczne. Bano się stawiać jakikolwiek opór, w obawie, by nie trafić do Cárcelu.  
Niepodważalna pozycja S.T.R.A.C.H. - u wśród ludzi może i naparłaby na opór, gdyby o nim mówiono. W rzeczywistości jednak publicznie nie informowano o próbach walki buntowników, stosując zasadę, że jeśli o czymś nie wspominano, to to nie istniało.  
Czy strategia sprawdzała się na dłuższą metę? Dotychczas tak. A jednak pewnego dnia, właśnie owego parnego popołudnia, w ciszy przed burzą, wśród zapachu kwitnących kasztanów, duszącego i upajającego, Control postanowił przeprowadzić eksperyment społeczny i zmienić taktykę. Jego żona jeszcze nie wiedziała o sprawie, ale był pewny, że się zgodzi. Byli jednością, mającą takie samo zdanie w każdej kwestii, dopełniali się wzajemnie. To było kluczem ich sukcesu. Żadne nie potrafiło funkcjonować bez drugiego.  
Mężczyzna zgasił papierosa w szklanej popielniczce i popatrzył na rozłożone przed sobą kartki - zapis nowej strategii, która miała na celu powolne wprowadzenie informacji - dezinformacji o buntownikach podważających słuszność systemu - do publiczności, w taki sposób, by od razu dotarło do nich, kim ci degeneraci byli i jak należało się z nimi obchodzić.  
Obok mężczyzny stała do połowy opróżniona szklanka whisky z lodem. Alkohol pomagał mu myśleć. Nie wierzył w jego otępiające działanie, przecież tylu pisarzy tworzyło pod zbawiennym wpływem etanolu, jak mógł więc przynosić skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego?  
Control westchnął i podniósł zmęczone spojrzenie z czytanej po raz setny kartki, na którą nanosił stosowne poprawki. Zawiesił wzrok na ustawionej pod wychodzącym na sad oknem komodzie, na dość sporym zdjęciu - portrecie rodzinnym sprzed trzech lat. On, Cecelia i dzieci.  
Ot, niespodzianka. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że przywódca F.E.A.R. był kawałem kutasa. Ale mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że miał dwie córki. Tiffany i Mia, Dzień i Noc, Ideał i Pomyłka. Następczyni i Uciekinierka. Mała Uciekinierka.  
Bliźniaczki, dziewiętnastoletnie, jego dwa oczka w głowie.  
Niestety, o ile Tiffany rozumiała, jak funkcjonował ten świat i intuicyjnie podążała ścieżką wybraną przez rodziców, o tyle Mia wymagała większej kontroli. Młode, swawolne dziewczę, trochę zagubione, które jednak z pomocą krewnych i terapeutów udawało mu się utrzymać w ryzach. A tak przynajmniej sądził.  
Mężczyzna liczył, że zmiana taktyki ostatecznie utwierdzi jego córki na właściwej drodze. Przecież ukazanie rebeliantów w jak najgorszym świetle nie mogło wzbudzić ich sympatii. Nie obawiał się o Tiffany, ta wiedziała, jakie wartości były ważne, ale Mia... Mia była tajemnicą, której nie potrafił rozgryźć. Odrobinę przypominała mu jego samego ze wczesnej młodości. I to go przerażało. Odciął się od tego okresu raz na zawsze, zagrzebał go głęboko pod ziemią, kurzem czasu. Wiedział, że genetyka była przeciwnikiem, z jakim nie dało się wygrać, ale wierzył, że praca nad sobą pomoże zwalczyć albo chociaż zapanować nad niepożądanymi cechami.  
A co, jeśli jego córka miała dość terapeutów? Może powinien na jakiś czas odpuścić i zobaczyć, jak sprawy się potoczą? Zasłużyła na wakacje, uczęszczała przecież na sesję, a jego zaufani ludzie, którzy zajmowali się kształtowaniem psychiki dziewczyny, mówili, że dobrze reagowała na stosowane metody, że nie było powodów do obaw. Cóż, jeśli się mylili, postanowił ich wszystkich powiesić.  
Za jaja.


	2. Rozdział 1 - Close your eyes and let the system cras

Skromność

Szczerość

Uprzejmość

Zmysłowość

Posłuszeństwo

Napisy na ścianach okrągłego pomieszczenia sali lekcyjnej zawsze podnosiły Mii ciśnienie. Nie dlatego, że w jakiś sposób ją podniecały, co, jak dostrzegała, działo się z Tiffany. Obłęd, rozkosz w oczach siostry, ilekroć posyłała jej ukradkowe spojrzenie, były przerażające. A może to z nią samą było coś nie tak? Nie przemawiały do niej te słowa, wypisane złotą farbą u kopulastego sklepienia, oświetlonego migotliwym światłem kandelabru stylizowanego tak, by małe lampki zamocowane na okręgach przypominały świece. Jasne ściany miały służyć podkreśleniu bezcenności cnót. Ot, taka gra kolorów.   
Taką kobietą miała zostać jesienią, z końcem sierpnia, choć traktat małżeństwa między nią a Timothym został podpisany przez ich ojców już dawno. Wesele było tylko formalnością, podpisaniem tradycji i oficjalnym przypieczętowaniem ich związku.   
Lubiła myśleć, że jest wolna. Nie trzymają jej więzy narzeczeństwa. To pomagało. Im bardziej wierzyła w swoje zapewnienia, tym lepiej było jej to wszystko znieść, pogodzić się z faktem, że beztroska dzieciństwa wkrótce się skończy, a z nią jakakolwiek niezależność dziewczyny.   
Dom, na odludziu, pięknie urządzony, na co wskazywały fotografie, miał być królestwem Mii i jej męża. Przyszłego męża. Timothy był nudziarzem, z którym nie potrafiła znaleźć wspólnego języka. Pocieszała się myślą, że ten z chwilą zawarcia małżeństwa z nią obejmie ważną pozycję wśród doradców jej ojca, Williama Controla, a w związku z tym, nie będzie go często widywać, ze względu na narady, wyjazdy i pracę. Być może to da jej odrobinę niezależności. A przynajmniej jej poczucia. Tiffany wydawała się naprawdę cieszyć z obrotu spraw, ona i jej narzeczony, Fairfax, zdawali się być ulepieni z tej samej gliny. I godzinami rozmawiali, rozmawiali o wspaniałości dzieła jej ojca. Ich ojca.   
Dlaczego Mia nie była w stanie dostrzec wspaniałości działań mężczyzny? Dlaczego to wszystko wydawało jej się kłamstwem, wymyślonym po to, by ukryć własne szaleństwo? Czy William postradał zmysły? Niewykluczone. Swój pewny udział miała w tym matka dziewcząt, Cecelia.   
Mii nie podobało się to, że decyzje podejmowano za nią, ale nie próbowała już protestować. Robiła to kiedyś, ale ojciec sprowadził tylu terapeutów, ilu zdołał, by wybić jej z głowy te herezje. Więc udawała. Uśmiechała się sztucznie i potakiwała, wiedząc przy tym swoje.   
Jak to się stało, że nie potrafiła być taka, jak od niej oczekiwano, że różniła się od swojego otoczenia w głębi duszy?   
Winić o to (a może być wdzięczną za ten dar) mogła opiekunkę z czasów dzieciństwa. Sparrow, jak miała na imię, zastąpiła jej wiecznie zajętą matkę, a przy tym nauczyła ją czytać (Tiffany, mimo dorosłości, wciąż miała z tym problemy, ale rola kobiety nie polegała przecież na byciu inteligentną. W wielkiej secesyjnej willi książki były poza dostępem dziewcząt, a napis w okrągłej sali stanowił wyjątek od reguły, po to, by nauczyć je właściwych zasad). Dyskretne, ale konsekwentne wpajanie Mii, że potrafiła więcej, niż mówiono jej, że była w stanie osiągnąć, miało swoje konsekwencje. Dziewczyna od najmłodszych lat żyła w dwóch światach. Jednym - wykreowanym przez jej ojca i drugim - prawdziwym, niedostępnym, owianym tylko legendą - światem buntowników, prób walki o prawdę, o siebie. Sparrow zniknęła po kilku latach opiekowania się Mią, po prostu przestała się pojawiać, a jej miejsce zajęła Nicole, do której imię stanowczo nie pasowało, kwadratowa kobieta o włosach związanych w ciasny kok, surowa, sucha i pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek empatii. Szybko skonfiskowała pozostawione przez Sparrow książki, a przynajmniej te, które zdołała znaleźć, nim Mia zorientowała się, co się tak naprawdę działo. Rysunki, którymi dziewczyna jako dziecko manifestowała swoją niezależność, szybko stały się materiałem dowodowym na jej zaburzenie u kolejnych terapeutów, ale zasianego za młodu ziarna buntu nie sposób było wyplenić.   
Z zasobów Sparrow ostała się dziewczynie jedna książka, wyglądająca jak lewodruk, z którego sterczały nitki i teraz, po latach, w całości trzymał się tylko dzięki niezliczonej ilości taśmy sklejającej pożółkłe kartki maszynopisu - historii o rebelii, buntownikach, których były dziesiątki, ciągnęły się przez dekady. Niektóre z nich były przedrukiem z literatury, ale o tym dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, inne opiekunka prawdopodobnie napisała sama. Tył okładki odpadał, podkleiła go więc kartonem, a za karton schowała świstek, który znalazła kiedyś przypadkiem w okolicy, gdy wymknęła się z ogromnego podwórka, by powłóczyć się po okolicznych, ograniczonych lasem, polach.   
Teraz ów kawałek papieru leżał na niskim drewnianym stoliku, tuż obok książki, na środku okrągłej sali, pod cnotami.  
Dowody zbrodni - tak niewinne - wyświechtany lewodruk i podarta kartka - były przyczyną demoralizacji Mii. Postępującej demoralizacji, której powód Control w końcu odnalazł i był z siebie niesamowicie dumny.   
Dziewczyna klęczała na poduszce naprzeciwko rodziców, którzy spoczęli w tej samej pozie.   
Wyraz zdegustowania na twarzy matki przyprawiał Mię o rozbawienie, które jednak ze wszystkich sił starała się hamować. Musiała udawać skruchę, żal za swoje postępowanie.   
Jej ojciec był z kolei wytrącony z równowagi, dostrzegła to w jego oczach, ilekroć spoglądał na pognieciony świstek obok książki, świstek z linijką tekstu i dziwnym symbolem gwiazdy. Nie rozumiała, co oznaczał, ale z pewnością nic dobrego, skoro wywołał u niej dziwne uczucie, jakby ktoś rozpalił w jej sercu ogień buntu, powodował ciepło i świadomość, że nie była osamotniona w tym szalonym, absurdalnym świecie. 

_That I won't believe this lie, I know there's something more inside*_

Nie musiała czytać słów, by je poczuć, by jej dotknęły. Było w nich coś... czego pragnęła, nieosiągalnego. Mogła tylko pomarzyć o tym, by tego zasmakować, przynajmniej w obecnej sytuacji.   
\- Masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie? - odezwał się w końcu Control. Jego głos, lekko ochrypły, jakby przez palenie papierosów, wcale nie taki mocny, jak postura i aura, którą roztaczał, odbił się echem od okrągłych ścian prawie pustego pomieszczenia.   
\- To wszystko kłamstwa - powiedziała, patrząc na niego. Łganie w żywe oczy przychodziło jej z niesamowitą, zaskakującą łatwością, podobnie jak i udawanie skruchy. Starała się, by było to widać po jej postawie, całym ciele, skulonym w powłóczystej czarnej szacie, którą wybrała specjalnie na dziś, a nosiła ją prześmiewczo. Musiała przyznać, że materiał dobrze na niej leżał, zapięty na srebrną broszkę pod szyją, powiewał jak skrzydła nietoperza, gdy szła korytarzami willi albo po podwórku. - Kłamstwa - powtórzyła, by zaakcentować udawane oburzenie. - Znalazłam to w piwnicy, prawdopobnie skonfiskowała je Nicole, gdy jeszcze się nami zajmowała. Myślałam, że będzie ciekawe, pokaże mi jakąś nową perspektywę, ale nic takiego się nie stało. A teraz żałuję. Chciałabym nie umieć czytać, by nie pamiętać tych słów, tego bluźnierstwa - celowo użyła tego słowa, bo słodkie bluźnierstwo było tym, co robiła, niewinnością buntu, jakiego się dopuszczała.   
Podniosła spuszczone chwilę wcześniej oczy na rodziców, by zobaczyć, czy jej śpiewka zadziałała. I owszem, osiągnęła zamierzony efekt.   
Cecelia wydawała się do głębi poruszona, William jakby nad czymś dumał.   
\- Doceniam to, że się przyznałaś - powiedział w końcu. - Nie mogę pozwolić na to, by jakieś heretyckie myśli zawładnęły tobą tuż przed ślubem, najważniejszą ceremonią w życiu. Myślę, że wakacje dobrze ci zrobią, samotne, tak, byś nie miała zgubnego wpływu na Tiffany. Pojedziesz na obóz, by się udoskonalić - słyszała o tych wyjazdach, uczyły dyscypliny i ogłady, ale nie sądziła, by były bardziej rygorystyczne, niż jej własny dom. Poza tym, wyjazd gdzieś, z dala od Tiffany, był niepowtarzalną okazją by pozbyć się łażącej za nią jak cień siostry, gotowej naskarżyć na nią do rodziców, gdy tylko coś wydało się podejrzane. Musiała jednak ukryć radość i nadal udawać skruchę, choć wycieczka na jeden z prestiżowych obozów letnich, dostępnych tylko dla elit, na które mogłaby jeździć od dawna, należała przecież do tych najwyżej sytuowanych i nie było opcji, by świat się o niej dowiedział, była najlepszą karą, jaką mogła sobie wymarzyć.   
\- Oczywiście - powiedziała cicho, jakby ze wstydem, skruszonym tonem. - Co tylko zadecydujesz, ojcze. Nie mogę przynieść wstydu Timothy'emu.   
Cała ta sytuacja ją bawiła, te słowa, śpiewki, udawanie. Nie mogła jednak się roześmiać, nie pozbierałaby się, nie uratowałaby swojej opinii, gdyby w tamtej chwili wybuchła śmiechem. I choć czasami chciała się przyznać, wiedziała, że ryzykowała tym za wiele. Zbyt długo robiła to wszystko, by teraz zaprzepaścić działania dające jej choć odrobinę niezależności.   
\- Wyjedziesz jutro - dobiegł ją jeszcze głos Controla, stanowczy, ale jakby zgubiony.   
Czy przywódca nie wierzył w skuteczność swoich dokonań? W bezwzględne posłuszeństwo podwładnych?   
Mia spuściła wzrok, pozwalając długim, ciemnym włosom zakryć jej twarz.   
Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko, przypominając sobie jedną z wielu piosenek, które Sparrow nuciła jej do snu, kołysanek dalekich od swojego przeznaczenia, które zostały jej w pamięci, by demoralizować ją coraz bardziej i bardziej.

_Close your eyes and let the system crash**_

-

*BVB - Sweet Blasphemy

**Skold - Neverland


	3. Rozdział 2 - Trust is nothing but a knife across your throat

\- Zostaw ich. Andy, odpuść, zostaw ich - powiedział błagalnie Jake, łapiąc za ramię wkurwionego Biersacka, wiedząc, że za najwyżej pięć minut będzie zmuszony ratować go z bójki.   
\- Nie. - odparł uparcie młodszy chłopak, nie zatrzymując się w drodze do ulizanych wieśniaków, jak by ich nazwał, którzy chyba tylko czekali, aż da się sprowokować.  
\- Andy, nie warto, naprawdę - poprosił jeszcze Pitts, ale Biersack miał go gdzieś, gotowy rzucić się na trzech chłopaków, wymoczków systemu, z rozbawieniem obserwujących jego poczynania chłopaka, tuż po tym, jak nazwali go zniewieściałą karykaturą, tego chudzielca z czerwoną szminką na ustach, pedałem i pozerem, a ten potraktował to jako osobistą obrazę.   
No ale przybliżmy trochę kontekst sytuacji.   
Jedna z bocznych uliczek miasta, zaniedbana i pełna śmieci, suchych wiązanek gałęzi, przybyłych tu z nieodległej pustyni, jedna z bocznych uliczek, królestwo buntowników, wyrzutków, wszystkich, którzy walczyli z systemem i otwarcie (lub niezupełnie otwarcie) się mu sprzeciwiali. W takie okolice zapuszczali się, niestety coraz częściej, zwolennicy panującego absurdu, ci, którzy zgadzali się z Controlem i jego żoną, Harris, po to, żeby tępić ten, jak uważali, margines społeczny, zrywać ich rysunki, zamalowywać graffiti, niszczyć każdy ślad po próbach wzbudzenia w masie jakichś ludzkich odruchów, w tym najbardziej pożądanego - samodzielnego myślenia.   
Grup buntowników było sporo, bardziej i mniej znanych. Jedni mniej więcej kojarzyli drugich i, tak między nami, walczyli o to samo, licząc, że (co się sprawdzało), podzieleniem się (tylko w teorii) na mniejsze ekipy, wprowadzą w błąd F.E.A.R.  
Wild Ones, ta najbardziej znana i zarazem najniebezpieczniejsza zdaniem Controla, została założona przez Andy'ego właśnie. Pierwotnie jako zespół, stąd czasem posługiwali się starą nazwą, Black Veil Brides. Teraz z kolei przeszli do konkretów, zwłaszcza w przeciągu ostatniego miesiąca, kiedy to ich działalność została pokazana w telewizji po raz pierwszy odkąd F.E.A.R. istniał. Ludzie ich nienawidzili, większość ludzi. Biersacka to w sumie bawiło, ale uwielbiał ten dreszcz adrenaliny, robienie rzeczy wbrew prawu, wbrew powszechnej opinii, temu, co było poważane i pochwalane.   
Wyglądał jak dziewczyna i czuł się z tym dobrze, zwłaszcza, gdy zbierał obelgi na swój temat. No tylko że prawie nikt nie spotykał go osobiście, chłopak miał swoje ścieżki i miejsca, w których znikał niepostrzeżenie, by pojawić się w drugich, zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby go zatrzymać. I tak od zawsze.  
Znaleźć go było można za to na graffiti, zdobiącym ściany miasta, z różnymi hasłami niszczącymi system wypisanymi obok. Ostatnio nawet sprawił sobie autoportret na szklanych drzwiach prowadzących do biurowca, w którym pracowała, a raczej rozmyślała, jak utruć ludziom życie, Harris. Dał się złapać na monitoringu, tylko po to, by mieć więcej zabawy. I tak był nieuchwytny i pewny, że tym razem też uda mu się wylizać z potyczki.   
Tak więc, rzucił się na największego z trzech wymoczków, a Jake jęknął i poszedł mu pomóc, bo wiedział, że chłopak sam nie da sobie rady. 

***

Nie dał.   
\- Możesz delikatniej? - poprosił z wyrzutem, gdy Jinxx zmywał mu resztki szminki zmieszanej z krwią z rozwalonej wargi. Zgarbiony, z podbitym okiem i włosami sklejonymi brudem, w rozdartej koszulce, okryty koszulą w kratę, nie wyglądał już tak majestatycznie, jak na rysunkach. Szczególnie blady jak ściana, na skraju omdlenia przez widok własnej krwi.   
\- Staram się - odparł Jeremy z irytacją. - Trzeba było się nie bić - dodał i przyłożył zamoczoną w alkoholu watkę do dolnej wargi chłopaka.  
Ten syknął cicho i wywrócił oczami, starając się powstrzymać od wiązanki przekleństw w stronę Fergusona, bo ten miał rację. Niestety.   
Ale chciał im tylko pokazać, tym leszczom, gdzie było ich miejsce.   
\- Kiedyś przez te twoje szaleństwa znajdą nas wszystkich i skończą się marzenia o rebelii - powiedział Jinxx z wyrzutem, odkaziwszy rozwaloną wargę Biersacka. Zajął się jego przeciętym łukiem brwiowym, podając mu też nową porcję lodu, by ją sobie przyłożył do podbitego oka. - To, że siedzimy poza miastem, wcale nie oznacza, że kiedyś ktoś tu nie zajrzy. Opuszczona od lat osada nie daje ci gwarancji, że ludzie się do niej nie zapuszczą. Uwielbiają w końcu rudery, nawet w tym świecie.   
\- Pierdolisz - warknął Andy, starając się nie pokazać, że cierpiał, bo szczypało bardziej, niż przed chwilą, ale Jinxx go irytował i nie zamierzał dać mu satysfakcji.   
Tak, mieszkali poza miastem, siedzieli w opuszczonej osadzie górniczej, która nie widziała światła od dziesięcioleci, a ludzi chyba jeszcze dłużej. Niezauważeni przedostawali się tu tylko podziemiami, których system był, o dziwo, bardzo rozbudowany. Trzeba było tylko uważać na szczury.   
W oddali, ledwo widoczny na skraju wysuszonego, skąpo porośniętego pustynną roślinnością horyzontu, majaczył się las. Niby zwyczajny, a jednak z czerwonym, staroświeckim dachem pomiędzy drzewami. Z kominów czasem unosił się tam dym, ale coś krzyczało, że to było złe miejsce, w które nie powinni się zapuszczać nawet oni. Omijali je więc szerokim łukiem, nie wiedząc, że ten dom to secesyjna willa Controla, żyjąc w błędnym przekonaniu, że ten mieszka jeśli nie w jakimś apartamentowcu w centrum, to w swojej czarnej wieży na pustyni. Nie mieli też świadomości, że z tamtego domu aż do osady, niedaleko, bo kilka kilometrów, zapuszczała się, w poszukiwaniu samotności i własnej tożsamości, niespełna dziewiętnastoletnia córka przywódcy, Mia. I że przypadkiem znaleziony przez nią świstek w opuszczonym budynku wypadł z kieszeni CC'iego kilka miesięcy wcześniej, a napisy, które znajdowała na ścianach, buntownicze napisy, zostawiał Andy z nudów, gdy udanie się do miasta było zbyt niebezpieczne, a musiał jakoś spożytkować przypływ weny.   
Mijali się tak tygodniami, nie wiedząc o swoim istnieniu, nawet pomimo faktu, że Mia sporo rzeczy zostawiała ukrytych w pustostanie, za deskami, głęboko.   
Chłopcy byli pewni, że to po prostu pozostałości po mieszkańcach sprzed lat, których nikt nie ruszał i oni też nie mieli takiego zamiaru. Z tego względu nie zwrócili nawet uwagi na to, że wydania książek były nowe, a stosów kartek, zapisanych i pokrytych rysunkami, przybywało.   
Mia, no właśnie, Mia.   
Wieczór przed dniem wyjazdu na obóz, który miał, zdaniem Controla, wyprowadzić ją na ludzi, spędzała w gabinecie ojca, trzymając jego czarnego laptopa na kolanach. Tylko on miał dostęp do nieocenzurowanego internetu, a na użycie telefonu nie mogła liczyć - kontrola rodzicielska natychmiast przysyłała powiadomienie o niepożądanych wyszukiwaniach, które i tak nie były dostępne. Zorientowała się na przestrzeni lat.   
Muzyka, tego potrzebowała, by przetrwać kilka tygodni wariactwa, prania mózgu. Była na skraju wytrzymałości psychicznej, latami zamknięta w domu, tam kształcona, do miasta wysyłana jedynie w eskorcie ochroniarzy, którzy skutecznie pilnowali, by nie zobaczyła czegoś, czego nie powinna była zobaczyć.   
Przejrzała historię przeglądania ojca, by znaleźć inspirację. Przyczyna tego była prosta - musiał regularnie sprawdzać nowinki sprowadzające na złą drogę, by im skutecznie przeciwdziałać. Stąd znała na przykład Linkin Park. I szczerze - było w tym zespole, nawet w jego zmiennej muzyce i ostatnim, nieco niezrozumiałym dla niej albumie o tysiącu słońc, coś, co poruszało jej duszę i mówiło, że nie tylko będzie dobrze, ale i że jej bunt nie był zły. Wręcz przeciwnie zresztą, jak najbardziej wskazany.   
Nucąc cicho "Lying From You", z duszą na ramieniu przewijała listę odwiedzonych stron.   
Utwór niejako opowiadał o niej samej. Całe życie kogoś udawała, protekcjonalne rozmowy o tym, kim powinna być, wszystko po to, by mogła się uwolnić jedyną dostępną dla niej drogą - nagięciem prawdy. Prawdy o sobie. Nie miała planu na to, co zrobi, gdy już to osiągnie, ale liczyła, że uda jej się wywalczyć jak największą wolność u boku przyszłego męża.   
W końcu coś, wiadomość sprzed zaledwie tygodnia, przykuło jej uwagę.   
Odnośnik do YouTube'a wyglądał zachęcająco, ale wiedziała, że był zakazany - pewna, że gdy w niego wejdzie, coś się zmieni, odetchnęła głęboko i znowu naszła ją fala wątpliwości. Dlaczego to robiła? Po co? Z tego systemu nie było wyjścia, szczególnie nie dla niej, stojącej na samej górze hierarchii, dla niej, kontrolowanej bezpośrednio przez samego Williama. Dlaczego więc unieszczęśliwiała się na siłę, wierząc, że istniała lepsza rzeczywistość?  
Nie wiedziała, ale była pewna, że skoro już zaczęła, nie mogła się cofnąć.   
Skopiowała link i otworzyła okno prywatnego przeglądania.   
Chwilę patrzyła na wklejoną w okno wyszukiwania mieszaninę liczb, liter i ukośników, które nie do końca miały sens, nim nacisnęła enter.   
W jednym uchu miała już podłączoną do laptopa słuchawkę. Drugiej nie używała, by nie dać się zaskoczyć w bibliotece ojca.   
Nie mogła z nikim dzielić się przemyśleniami, nie znalazłaby wsparcia. Choć czasami korciło, paliło do tego stopnia, że trudno było jej utrzymać w sobie całą tę burzę uczuć.   
Wolność dawały jej jedynie długie, samotne spacery, na które wymykała się, bo nikt nie sprawdzał, gdzie się podziewała. Wiedzieli, że do miasta i tak się nie uda, było za daleko.   
Ogromny pustostan z pomarańczowej, poszarzałej już cegły, nigdy nieskończony, o ścianach popisanych sprejem w surowych pomieszczeniach, był jej drugim domem. A może pierwszym?   
Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na to, co pojawiło się w otwartej karcie, na załadowanej stronie. Najechała jeszcze myszką na czerwony krzyżyk w prawym górnym rogu ekranu, by w razie czego szybko ukryć dowody zbrodni i oparła się wygodniej o biurko, na miarę spiętej pozycji, w której tkwiła, łamiąc zasady.   
Widok kuli ziemskiej z kosmosu przywiódł jej na myśl teledyski, które oglądała przed laty, te kojarzące jej się ze starszymi piosenkami, sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat.   
Płonące kule, komety? - lecące w stronę planety sprawiły, że uniosła brew, zaskoczona tą teatralnością. A potem krajobraz apokalipsy i chłopak - dziewczyna? W gruzach, z których się otrzepywał. On. Następny. Kolejny. I urocza dziewczyna z długimi włosami, o niesamowicie niebieskich oczach. Straciła rachubę, ile było tam osób, ale to w chwilę później przestało się liczyć. Bo dziewczyna okazała się chłopakiem z głosem, który przeszył ją do szpiku kości, podobnie jak i tekst piosenki. Wiedziała doskonale, że było to to, czego potrzebowała.   
Obejrzała teledysk do końca i, wciąż jeszcze oniemiała, zabrała się za poszukiwania piosenki w internecie w takiej formie, by mogła zgrać ją na małą MP3 - jej skarb znikąd, przedpotopowy, przyniesiony przez Sparrow, bo któż inny mógłby dać jej tak heretycki prezent?  
Odetchnęła głęboko, kładąc lodowate ze stresu dłonie na twarz i upewniła się, że wszystkie dowody zbrodni zostały wymazane tak, by nikt nie zorientował się, że tu była. Laptop Controla miał jedną pożądaną właściwość - praktycznie się nie nagrzewał. Jeśli więc pamiętała o wszystkim innym, mogła być spokojna o to, że nikt się nie dowie, gdzie była.   
Wsunęła odtwarzacz i nawinięty nań słuchawki głęboko w sięgające połowy łydki puchowe kapcie, które miała na sobie, ostatni raz obejrzała się przez ramię i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.   
\- A ty co tu robisz?   
Poczuła, jak serce stanęło jej na ułamek sekundy, a dźwięk głosu ojca zmroził ją do szpiku kości.   
\- Szukałam cię właśnie - skłamała gładko, licząc, że wymówka przejdzie i nie wzbudzi podejrzeń, podobnie jak i jej zdenerwowanie. - Myślałam, że...  
\- Że jestem u siebie? Cóż, zrozumiałe, z reguły tak. Akurat chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, pozwól ze mną do kuchni. Napijesz się herbaty? - odparł Control i w jego oczach dostrzegła, że niczego się nie domyślał.   
Podążyła więc za mężczyzną do staroświeckiej kuchni, przy stole czekając, aż ten zrobi herbatę.   
I w tamtym momencie, w kraciastej koszuli, z nieułożonymi włosami, wydawał jej się po prostu ojcem, kochającym ojcem, a nie tyranem, jakim był na co dzień.   
Może więc źle robiła, sprzeciwiając mu się? Nie chciał przecież źle dla swojego dziecka.   
\- Słuchaj, ja... - zaczęła. - Chciałam cię przeprosić za to z tą książką. Naprawdę nie miałam nic złego na myśli i nigdy bym się od was nie odsunęła. Jestem rozsądna - skłamała gładko, wiedząc, że tylko tą metodą wzbudzi ponowne zaufanie ojca.   
Control westchnął i postawił przed nią kubek z herbatą.   
\- Niemniej jednak, odpoczynek dobrze ci zrobi, Mia - odparł, siadając naprzeciwko córki przy stole. - Zwłaszcza teraz. Będziesz tam bezpieczniejsza. Rebelie przybierają na sile, nie chcę, by coś ci się stało - dodał i potarł skronie. Jak człowiek styrany życiem, zmęczony interesami.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz - powiedziała, siląc się na uśmiech i zaczęła splatać włosy w warkocz, by zająć czymś drżące ze zdenerwowania ręce. Nienawidziła kłamać.   
\- Spójrz - rzucił Control po chwili zadumy nad kubkiem herbaty i przyciągnął leżącą na skraju stołu gazetę. Najnowsze wydanie Głosu Rozsądku, jak nazywał się tygodnik informacyjny.   
Zerknęła na pierwszą stronę, którą pokazywał jej ojciec. Większa część kartki była zajęta przez zdjęcie drzwi. Bardzo dobrze jej zresztą znanych, szklanych drzwi biurowca, stylizowanego na modernistyczny, ale wybudowanego w przeciągu ostatniej dekady. Nieskazitelnie gładka, jasna tafla prowadząca do przestronnego holu, w którym bywała o wiele za często. Tam zresztą prawdopodobnie czekała ją świetlana przyszłość, u boku Harris, tak, by nic nie wywinęła. Zwykle przejrzyste szklane drzwi pokrywał teraz rysunek. Czarna farba, nim zaschła, tu i ówdzie spłynęła. Przez kilka sekund przyglądała się malunkowi, próbując dostrzec jakiś kontur, symbol, ale potem dostrzegła, że to twarz i momentalnie zamarła z na wpół zaplecionym warkoczem w dłoniach.  
Twarz.   
Twarz chłopaka z teledysku, tego niebieskookiego chudzielca, który wpatrywał się w nią szyderczo z przezroczystej tafli grubego szkła.   
\- Buntownicy to zrobili, prawda? - spytała, starając się, by w jej głosie nie wybrzmiała nutka dumy, podziwu dla autora rysunku.   
\- Sądząc, że coś to zmieni. Zmarnowali tylko farbę i swój czas - oświadczył Control, ale w jego spojrzeniu dostrzegła błysk lęku. Strachu przed utratą władzy? A może przed prawdą, z którą bał się zmierzyć, że jego system nie działał, jak powinien, że był wadliwy, chory i krzywdzący?  
\- Zdecydowanie - powiedziała i ukryła uśmiech za kubkiem herbaty. - Nie zamierzam mieć z nimi nic wspólnego - dodała, gdy ojciec podniósł na nią wzrok. Poczuła się tak, jakby przyłożył jej nóż do gardła, by sprawdzić, czy mógł jej zaufać.   
Nie powinien, ale wiedziała, że musi zrobić wszystko, by na powrót zaczął jej wierzyć.   
Twarz chłopaka na drzwiach, bezimienne dzieło bezimiennego przywódcy, którego magnetyzm ją przerażał.   
Zaplotła warkocz do końca i sięgnęła po kubek z herbatą, patrząc ojcu prosto w oczy.


	4. Rozdział 3 - Fuck your method to my sadness, I will bury you

Źle spała.   
Budziła się co chwilę, wyrywana z płytkiego snu, a może raczej, z płytkich snów. I za każdym razem miała nadzieję na nastanie poranka, ale ten nie nadchodził. Wracała więc w objęcia Morfeusza, jak każda fanfikowa dziewczyna, do bezpiecznej krainy wolności i rebelii, wyimaginowanej, która jednak z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn dawała jej poczucie szczęścia, którego nie potrafiła zaznać w realnym świecie.   
I tęskniła do tego.   
Tęskniła do tego, rozczesując włosy przed lustrem, wczesnym porankiem i potem, gdy sięgnęła po czarną kredkę, by delikatnie, ale niezbyt prowokacyjnie podkreślić oczy. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła i obawiała się reakcji ojca, że wzbudzi to podejrzenia rodziców.   
Chciała dodać więcej czerni i zrobić coś z włosami, których ciemna, lekko falowana burza opadała jej na ramiona równymi lokami.   
Szkoda tylko, że nie mogła. Nie tak, jakby chciała. Ekstrawagancja rodem z teledysku tego zespołu, jak przeczytała na MP3, Black Veil Brides, była zbyt ryzykowna, choć ją do niej ciągnęło.   
Obowiązywały ją też zasady, których nie mogła złamać, zwłaszcza na obozie. Nie mogła przynieść wstydu ojcu. Już sam fakt, że ją tam wysyłano, powinien był skłonić ją do odpowiedniej refleksji.   
Skłonił, owszem, jednak nie tak, jak tego oczekiwano.   
Nie spała od piątej, odpuściła próby powrotu do nostalgicznej krainy szczęścia, w której był ten zespół, chudzielec z niebieskimi oczami, o niesamowitej energii, która ją przyciągała i... gorszyła. Tak powiedziałaby jej matka.   
Nie rozumiała tylko, dlaczego kobieta mogła mieć pozycję równą (a nawet wyższą?) mężowi, a jej i Tiffany od dziecka wmawiano, gdzie ich miejsce. Uściślając: pośród skromności i cnoty.   
Westchnęła i zaplotła pasmo włosów opadające bezpośrednio na obojczyk, w warkoczyk, dość cienki, ale długi i dający jej poczucie jakiegokolwiek buntu, tylko dlatego, że kojarzył jej się ze sposobem, w jaki pióro we włosach szaleńca z Black Veil Brides przebijało się w burzy jego natapirowanych kudłów.   
Mia, zupełnie ci odbiło, pomyślała, otwierając pudełko z biżuterią i wyciągając z niego srebrne kolczyki obręcze, by nadać wyglądowi trochę więcej swobody, na tyle, na ile mogła sobie pozwolić.   
Pasowały do jasnej podkoszulki i dżinsowych szortów do połowy uda, które miała na sobie i nie wzbudzały zastrzeżeń. Tak przynajmniej sądziła.   
\- Dlaczego ja nie mogę być normalna? - spytała swojego odbicia, tuż po tym, jak się do niego uśmiechnęła. Innością w jej otoczeniu była każda próba odstępstwa od tego, co poważało to właśnie środowisko.   
Timothy zupełnie jej nie pociągał. Nie czuła żadnej bliskości związanej z nim, był obcy, nieznajomy, mimo kilku spotkań w gronie rodziny, które odbyli. Udawała na nich, udawała tak, jak ją nauczono, jak jej to wpojono, ale tak naprawdę pragnęła szalonej miłości, rodem z powieści, które czytała. Nawet w klasykach sprzed niemal dwustu lat dziewczęta, bohaterki, pragnęły swobody i walczyły o swoje, o to, co było dla nich ważne. W takim razie, chyba nie odstawała od norm aż tak bardzo? Być może po prostu to zasady były błędne.   
Poprawiła włosy ostatni raz tak, by schować warkoczyk związany malutką recepturką i upewniła się, że odtwarzacz MP3 nadal bezpiecznie leżał w jej braletce, w kieszonce, którą tam na niego wszyła.   
Ekstremalne sytuacje potrzebowały ekstremalnych rozwiązań.   
Urządzenie nie przemieściło się ani o milimetr, wzięła więc sportową torbę, prawie nową, bo rzadko używaną i wyszła z pokoju, przywdziewając na twarz uśmiech grzecznej córki, dobrej siostry i poukładanej młodej kobiety. Obdarzyła nim Tiffany, na którą wpadła na korytarzu.  
\- Wyjeżdżasz - powiedziała ta i kącik jej ust drgnął przy próbie powstrzymania sardonicznego grymasu. Zawsze musiała być lepsza, zajść dalej. A Mia jej pozwalała. To była jedyna satysfakcja, jaka miała spotkać jej siostrę w życiu, więc nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by zaznała jej jak najwięcej. Nikt jeszcze się nie zorientował, że starsza o trzy minuty bliźniaczka po prostu to wszystko ukartowała. Mia przywykła już do łatki czarnej owcy, którą cały czas próbowano wyprowadzić na prostą i z wiekiem owa opinia podobała jej się coraz bardziej.   
\- Wyjeżdżam - potwierdziła. - Gdybyś potrzebowała czegokolwiek, zawsze możesz wejść do mojego pokoju i poszukać - dodała. Musiała to zrobić, by nie narażać się na nadmierną czujność rodziny, sprawiać wrażenie otwartej.   
W pomieszczeniu nie zostało nic, co mogłoby wzbudzić podejrzenia rodziców i siostry, wszystko trzymała pod deskami, w niewielkiej skrzynce, w pustostanie daleko od domu.   
Jedyne, co ze sobą zabierała, to tkwiący pomiędzy ubraniami notatnik. Ten jednak był pusty, na wypadek rewizji przez przełożonych po przyjeździe na miejsce.   
\- Dzięki - Tiffany wymusiła przyjazny uśmiech, a Mia wiedziała, że gdy tylko samochód ojca ruszy z podjazdu, ta wejdzie do jej pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, na polecenie matki. Albo ojca. Wszystko jedno. - Do zobaczenia za kilka tygodni. Pozdrów Fairfaxa - dodała jeszcze i ruszyła korytarzem w stronę schodów, a potem w dół, do przesadnie umeblowanego holu w starym stylu i ze skrzypiącą podłogą.   
Wyjeżdżała i nie wiedziała, jak do tego podejść psychicznie.   
MP3 uwierała ją w żebra, przeplecione pod gumką braletki słuchawki zdawały się odbierać jej dech i grunt usuwał jej się spod nóg, ilekroć myślała o tym, że nic się nie zmieni. Nie miało przecież prawa. Taki był porządek świata. Zresztą, zabraliby ją razem z przywódcami.   
Ta myśl, która nie pojawiała się nigdy wcześniej, zmroziła ją do szpiku kości.   
Jeśli więc chciała coś zmienić, musiała się od nich odciąć i pokazać światu jako jedna z buntowników.   
Ale czy mogła zdradzić rodzinę?

***

Droga dłużyła się w nieskończoność.   
Radio, które włączył Control, było jego własną rozgłośnią, gdzie peany na jego cześć przeplatały się z bardzo słabym indie rockiem, którego nie dało się słuchać, ale taki był zamiar. Zniechęcić ludzi do wszelkiego odstępstwa od mainstreamu, większości, masy, normalności, przez prezentację im "Godziny alternatywy" w postaci najgorszych utworów, jakie tylko był w stanie wyszukać.   
Wokalista, który brzmiał, jakby ktoś przekręcał mu pogrzebacz w okrężnicy, śpiewał coś o miłości, domu i szczęściu, przygrywając sobie na gitarze trzema akordami.   
C-Dur, G-Dur, E-Dur, zauważył w myślach przywódca i jego wspomnienia powędrowały do odległej przeszłości, poprzedniego życia, które wymazał. Do czasów nastoletnich, gdy wierzył, że był w stanie zmienić świat, sprawić, by ludzie przewartościowali swój system. Z biegiem czasu odkrył, że nie było to możliwe, więc spełnił marzenie, dostosowując się do rzeczywistości i urabiając ją tak, by było mu wygodnie.   
\- Czemu się uśmiechasz? - spytała Mia, dotychczas patrząca przez okno na mijane lasy.   
Zaskoczyło go to pytanie.   
\- Cieszę się, że odpoczniesz - skłamał na poczekaniu. Nie tylko jego córka miała swoje tajemnice, o których zresztą wiedział i których się domyślał, ale chciał zobaczyć, jak daleko była w stanie zajść. Prawdę mówiąc, pozwalał jej na tę odrobinę wolności, licząc, że doprowadzi go tam, gdzie sam nie był w stanie trafić. Być może aż do Wild Ones, którzy najbardziej przeszkadzali mu w dążeniu do porządku świata w jego wyobrażeniu.   
Kilkutygodniowy wyjazd miał złamać Mię, tak, by wróciła do domu z podkulonym ogonem. Jego zaprzyjaźniona psycholog, najlepsza, jaką znał, obiecała wyciągnąć z dziewczyny wszystko tak, by ta się nie zorientowała.   
Były jednak rzeczy, których Control o swojej córce nie wiedział. Choćby to, że oprócz książek, które u niej znalazł i zarekwirował na przestrzeni lat, przeczytała dziesiątki innych, że miała czytnik ebooków schowany pod materacem łóżka, a na nim setki opowiadań, opublikowanych w papierze i w internecie, które zbierała, które ją demoralizowały.   
Miała, to znaczy, dopóki Jake przypadkiem na niego nie stanął, skacząc po deskach.   
Uznała wtedy, że po prostu się obsunęły albo sama nieumyślnie to zrobiła.   
\- Ja też się cieszę - uśmiechnęła się. - Cieszę się, że mi to pomoże. Naprawdę, wiesz? - dodała.   
Wyjeżdżali z lasu na pustynne tereny. Nie było daleko, ale Control miał świadomość, że Mia nie znała tych okolic, więc jeździł dookoła przez trzy godziny, sprawiając wrażenie, że wybrali się w daleką podróż.   
Uśmiechnął się na słowa córki i skręcił w mało uczęszczaną dróżkę, mijając budynek zostawiony w połowie budowy po prawej stronie. Mia obrzuciła go znudzonym wzrokiem i przeniosła spojrzenie na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie ciągnął się rdzewiejący płot z przeplatanej, kwadratowej siatki i chaszcze za nim, okalające parterową, rozlatującą się ruderę niemal do połowy jej wysokości.   
Barak ciągnął się przez następne kilkadziesiąt metrów i tylko jego biało-niebieski kolor wyróżniał go od gęstwiny roślin, w której stał, ledwo widoczny.   
Minęli zabudowania i wjechali w las. Asfalt się skończył, teraz droga prowadziła po dwóch pasach betonowych płyt z wyciętymi rombami, pomiędzy którymi przesypywał się piasek. Mia wywnioskowała, że musieli znajdować się niedaleko plaży, co wcale nie było takim zaskoczeniem, biorąc pod uwagę, że mieszkali na wybrzeżu. Poza tym, to naprawdę pocieszyło dziewczynę, bo mogła wrócić do domu wzdłuż oceanu. Albo chociaż się tamtędy wymykać, gdziekolwiek uznałaby za stosowne. Istniał tylko jeden warunek. Musiała dowiedzieć się, gdzie znajdowała się północ. To akurat nie było trudnym zadaniem.   
Jeśli Control liczył, że kupiła jego bajeczkę o podróży, gorzko by się zdziwił. Zdążyła się zorientować, że jeździli w kółko, gdy cztery razy minęli ten sam drogowskaz do Sacramento, informujący, że do miasta pozostało pięćset kilometrów.   
Nie powiedziała mu o tym jednak, nie mogła wzbudzić jego podejrzeń, a przez to ryzykować, że powie kadrze, by pilnowali jej jeszcze bardziej, niż już i tak pewnie chciał.   
Samochód podskakiwał na wybojach, a las gęstniał z każdym kilometrem.   
Co jakiś czas przez drzewa przezierały drewniane domki i ogrodzenia. W końcu jednak Control zjechał w bok, prosto w otwartą bramę czegoś, co przypominało ośrodek wypoczynkowy.   
Mia dostrzegła w oddali znajomy błysk, jakby wody, co oznaczało, że znajdowało się tam jezioro albo ocean. Raczej to drugie.   
Samochód zatrzymał się przy dość sporej drewnianej chatce z napisem "Recepcja". Control wysiadł, Mia za nim, biorąc torbę z bagażnika.   
Ucieszyła się, że zabrała sportowe buty, bo nierówny, piaszczysty, pokryty szyszkami teren zdecydowanie nie nadawał się na sandałki z cyrkoniami, w których zwykle wyjeżdżała.   
Poszli schodami do budynku, gdzie ojciec gestem nakazał jej zostać na zewnątrz, a sam wszedł do środka.   
Dziewczyna westchnęła i usiadła na stojącej pod ścianą ławce, bawiąc się szerokim, czarnym pasem torby, dopóki nie dobiegł jej przeciągły gwizd.   
Zgorszona podniosła wzrok, dostrzegając nieopodal chłopaka, który bezwstydnie się do niej uśmiechał. Miał burzę ciemnych loków, sięgających mu do ramion, pociągłą twarz i ciemne oczy, jakby rozbawione.   
Podszedł bliżej werandy i skrzyżował umięśnione ramiona na piersi, sprawiając tym samym, że wąska czarna koszulka opięła się na jego szczupłym torsie, a Mii zmiękły kolana.   
\- Wybacz, że zachowuję się jak ostatni desperat, ale inaczej nie zwróciłabyś na mnie uwagi - powiedział, po czym wspiął się po schodach na werandę i stanął obok.   
Z bliska dostrzegła, że miał ledwo widoczny kolczyk w wardze i dziwne preferencje obuwia, założył bowiem sięgające za kostkę trzewiki z ostrymi zakończeniami.   
\- Czubek - prychnęła, ale nie potrafiła się nie uśmiechnąć. Rozbawił ją i wydawał się taki naturalny, zupełnie inny, niż wszyscy chłopcy (a było ich niewielu), jakich do tej pory poznała.   
\- Wolę Lonny, ale jak uważasz - zaśmiał się i oparł o barierkę. - Mam cię oprowadzić. Imogen, prawda?  
Chciała zaprzeczyć, ale zreflektowała się w ostatniej chwili i pokiwała głową. Obawiała się tylko, że lada moment ze środka wyjdzie jej ojciec z przełożoną i czar pryśnie, a ona straci okazję porozmawiania z chłopakiem, zaprzyjaźnienia się z nim.   
\- Muszę się najpierw ogarnąć, znajdę cię - powiedziała, nerwowo zerkając za drzwi. Prawie zapytała go, dlaczego to mężczyzna miał ją oprowadzać, bo to było wbrew zasadom, ale dotarło do niej, że to była bujda.   
Lonny pokiwał głową i posłał jej kolejny ze swoich szerokich uśmiechów, po czym przeskoczył przez barierkę i już go nie było.   
Mia westchnęła ciężko, czekając na ojca i licząc, że nikt ze środka nie zauważył obecności chłopaka.   
Być może nie ona jedna na tym świecie miała wątpliwości co do funkcjonalności całego systemu, który wymyślił Control? I być może było więcej osób, które, tak, jak ona, utknęły w beznadziejnej sytuacji, nie wiedząc, jak z niej wybrnąć?   
Pocieszyło ją to, bo we dwójkę lepiej było obmyślać plan zagłady świata.

***

\- Ustrój z kartonu - stwierdził Lonny, kładąc się na chłodnym, wilgotnym piasku.   
Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem i była to druga nieprzespana noc pod rząd, ale Mia nie żałowała.   
Wymknięcie się z drewnianego domku, w którym spały jej snobistyczne "koleżanki", pociechy elit świty Controla, było balansowaniem na krawędzi, ale poradziła sobie. Spotkali się na plaży, bo jakoś tak wierzyła, że ten chłopak mógł jej pomóc. Nie wiedziała jeszcze do końca, w czym, ale miło było mieć duszę, która podzielała jej opinie i zainteresowania.   
\- Rozleci się - przyznała, nie mogąc się w sumie doczekać tego momentu. Przerażało ją, w jaki sposób myślała, ale może to otoczenie ją do tego zmuszało. - Jak to się stało, że chłopaki i dziewczyny są razem na jednym obozie? - dodała, podpierając się ręką i kładąc na piasku na boku.   
\- Gdzieś ty się chowała? - chłopak parsknął śmiechem, co ją trochę ubodło. - To normalne, że się mieszają, nie wiedziałaś?   
\- Po prostu... - zaczęła, nagle się reflektując. On przecież nie wiedział, że była córką przywódcy, nikt nie był świadomy, że ten w ogóle miał dzieci. Nawet tu przedstawiono ją jako córkę jednego z jego doradców. - Po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie byłam na żadnej wycieczce, więc myślałam, że jest inaczej, niż w szkole - skłamała, licząc, że chłopak to łyknie. Z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiła łgać w jego obecności. Darzyła go swego rodzaju szacunkiem, może trochę podziwem, uczuciem zupełnie innym, niż Controla i pozostałe osoby w swoim życiu.   
\- No to musisz mieć chrzest - powiedział i, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zapytać, co miał na myśli, ten chwycił ją w pasie i wbiegł z nią do wody. Nie zanurzyli się jednak, nie chciał być okropny. Nastraszył ją tylko, tak, by zmoczyła stopy aż do kostek i szerokie spodnie, które miała na sobie.   
\- Naprawdę jesteś czubkiem - stwierdziła, gdy już siedzieli na piasku i podwijała nogawki do kolan.   
\- Może, ale to chyba dobrze, co? W tłumie sztywniaków - odparł Lonny, kładąc się na piasku. - Chyba powinniśmy wracać - dodał, patrząc niebo jaśniejące nad lasem od strony lądu.   
Musiała przyznać mu rację, choć chciała, by ten moment nad wodą trwał wieki. Poczuła, po raz pierwszy w życiu, jakby absurd, jaki rządził światem, przestał istnieć. Było tak... zwyczajnie. I tęskniła do tego.   
Weszli po drewnianych schodach na wydmy, gdzie otrzepali stopy z piasku i rozdzielili się, każde idąc w swoją stronę.   
Mia wspięła się nieumiejętnie po konarze rosnącym przy domku do okna i wskoczyła na łóżko znajdujące się po drugiej stronie, licząc, że jej włosy nie pachniały za bardzo bryzą i nikt nie zauważy ziarenek piasku na pościeli.   
Usnęła około piątej, o dziwo, spokojna, z poczuciem, że nie była w tym wszystkim sama i postanowieniem, by zapytać Lonny'ego o piosenkę tego zespołu, którego nazwy nie była w stanie zapamiętać.


	5. Rozdział 4 - A world of hate awaits

\- Przedstawię teraz plan na nadchodzący tydzień. Dziś - poniedziałek: do południa zajęcia z savoir-vivre'u, w południe przerwa, popołudnie - integracja, żebyście lepiej się poznali. Wtorek: Najstarsze osoby - kurs przedmałżeński, młodsi - lekcje życia rodzinnego. Środa... - Mia przestała słuchać monotonnego głosu wychowawczyni, zaabsorbowana widokiem za oknem. Uroczy czarny kotek biegał po trawniku i to było o wiele bardziej ciekawe, niż siedzenie w dusznej, niedoświetlonej, źle pomalowanej sali wyłożonej linoleum.   
Białe ściany były brudne, podobnie zresztą jak i okna starego typu, o drewnianych ramach, podwójne. Było lato, zdjęto więc wewnętrzne szyby, co nadawało ciasnej salce odrobinę więcej przestrzeni, ale o tej i tak mogli jedynie pomarzyć.   
Dziewczyna westchnęła, bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów, modląc się, by czas szybciej płynął, bo godzinna posiadówka dopiero się zaczęła, a ona już miała dosyć.   
Wciąż układała sobie w głowie scenariusz rozmowy z Lonnym o buncie, tym wszystkim. Ale czy mogła zaufać mu na tyle, by o to spytać? Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby jej ojciec dołożył wszelkich starań, żeby przeciągnąć ją na swoją stronę i z pewnością podstawił odpowiednich ludzi.   
Z drugiej strony, potrzeba bliskości, otwarcia się przed kimś, zwłaszcza tak bezpośrednim i przyjaznym, jak ten rozczochrany chłopak, była paląca.   
Rozejrzała się po siedzących w kręgu nastolatkach. W jednym miejscu koła znajdowała się wychowawczyni, nadal monotonnym głosem czytająca plany na cały tydzień, co jakiś czas, o wiele za często posyłając Mii badawcze spojrzenie. Zupełnie jakby chciała przejrzeć jej duszę na wylot. Zresztą, kilka osób z kadry opiekunów spoglądało na nią podobnie, co zdążyła już zauważyć. Nie starała się ich unikać, a przeciwnie, wpadała na nich, tak, by uśpić ich czujność i pokazać, że nie ma nic, a nic do ukrycia.   
Podłoga była niewygodna, w dodatku siedzieli jak w przedszkolu. Całe szczęście, nie założyła sukienki, bo zmuszona byłaby klęczeć, a tak mogła skrzyżować nogi w szortach i oprzeć się o ścianę, ciesząc się, że przypadło jej to miejsce.   
Lonny siedział nieco po prawej od niej, zauważyła go, gdy przyszła, ale ignorowali się nawzajem, unikając nawet krzyżowania spojrzeń.   
Chyba oboje obawiali się, że mogłoby to wzbudzić podejrzenia. A skoro tak, to może Mia mogła zaufać chłopakowi?   
Ile o niej wiedział? Pojawił się znikąd, na pewno widział, jak wysiadała z samochodu z Controlem, musiał przecież być gdzieś w pobliżu. No i fakt, że nazwał ją zmyślonym imieniem. Mógł to być przypadek, po prostu zwykła zagrywka, ale... Nie była pewna, czy chciała w to wierzyć. Ta filozofia nie pasowała do reszty sytuacji.   
No i ten chłopak, chłopak ze zdjęcia pierwszej strony gazety, z teledysku. Nie rysowała od wieków, ale rano, na wpół przytomna, po zaledwie dwóch godzinach snu, korzystając z faktu, że jej koleżanki z drewnianego domku były młodsze i zaczynały nieco wcześniej, wyciągnęła z torby pusty notatnik i na losowej stronie spróbowała narysować chłopaka. Może po to, żeby mieć powód do zaczęcia rozmowy z Lonnym? A może dlatego, że tamten buntownik wciąż zaprzątał jej myśli?  
Szkic, starannie wyrwany, tak, by nie dało się dostrzec brakującej strony w zeszycie na pierwszy rzut oka, spoczywał teraz złożony na czworo w kieszeni Mii. Rewizji rzeczy podczas ich nieobecności w domkach była niemal pewna. Nie odpuściliby sobie.   
Chciała zaufać Lonny'emu, ale nie do końca potrafiła. W końcu, omiatając wzrokiem grupę po raz kolejny, doszła do wniosku, że da sobie kilka dni na przejrzenie intencji chłopaka i wtedy zdecyduje, czy warto się mu zwierzać. 

***

Czego chcieli buntownicy?  
Wolności, normalności, swobody.  
Dlaczego strach im to odbierał?   
Dlaczego ludzie pozwalali mu tu robić?  
Ta historia mogłaby wziąć początek tu i teraz albo dawno temu. Nieważne.   
Nikt już nie pamięta, skąd wziął się strach. Potwór, koszmar senny setek ludzi.   
Mężczyzna odziany w długą do ziemi czarną szatę, którego nikt nie widział, ale wszyscy się go bali. Dlaczego? Na to pytanie niewielu było w stanie odpowiedzieć.   
"Ludzie walczą o wolność, a gdy ją otrzymają, dążą do tego, żeby znowu ją stracić" - brzmiała jedna z sugestii.   
Dawno temu, a może i wczoraj, urodziło się dziecko. Przywódca, który miał wybawić ludzi z rządów strachu. Odebrano mu matkę, a może sama odeszła? Pierwotna historia ma wiele nieścisłości, powiastka, legenda, przekazywana w wielu wersjach często po prostu z ust do ust, niezapisana na papierze, aż do teraz. To był błąd, niewybaczalny, by nieomal pozwolić jej zaginąć.   
Dzieciak nie miał łatwo. Od poczęcia naznaczony mianem wyrzutka, zresztą, co chwilę mu o tym przypominało. W czasach, gdy świat wydawał się względnie normalny, a ludzie cieszyli się dość sporą swobodą myślenia i życia, nadal istnieli ci, którzy stali po stronie strachu, zniszczenia i kontroli.   
Kobieta, matka, nim odeszła w nieznane, przepadła, zdawało się, przewidziała to wszystko.   
Nie ona jedna zresztą. Według legend, które są sprzeczne ze sobą, wybrańców mających zmienić bieg historii było pięciu, może sześciu, w niektórych podaniach siedmiu. Błędnym byłoby porównywanie ich do żywiołów rządzących światem, to nie nasza bajka. 

Control podniósł wzrok znad rozlatującej się książki skonfiskowanej Mii. Zamierzał ją dokładnie przejrzeć, ale nie spodziewał się znaleźć tam zapisków, które byłyby aż tak heretyckie, aż tak demoralizujące i aż tak dotykające tego, czego najbardziej się obawiał. Naga prawda sprawiała, że czuł się bezbronny wobec sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł.   
Autor musiał być współczesny, ten przedruk jakiejś legendy, którą nieposłuszni przed laty opowiadali swoim dzieciom, by zniszczyć jego dzieło, bardzo nieumiejętnie łączył w sobie próby zbudowania archaicznej dostojności i użycia nowoczesnych sformułowań.   
Jeśli jego córka to czytała, jeśli miała z tym styczność od lat, sprawa była dużo poważniejsza, niż się spodziewał.   
I w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją, nie mógł zostawić jej samopas na wyjeździe. Nie ufał nawet przyjaciółce terapeutce.   
Musiał sprowadzić Mię do domu jak najszybciej, wydać ją za mąż i dopilnować, by te heretyckie bzdury nie wpadły więcej w jej ręce.   
Ale najpierw chciał porozmawiać o tym z Cecelią. 

Kilka długich, nudnych dni, wypełnionych zajęciami integracyjnymi przed południem i praniem mózgu wieczorem, później

\- Idziemy? - spytał Andy, rozkładając przed pozostałą trójką plakat informujący o wystąpieniu Controla w Laguna Beach następnego dnia. Pożyczył sobie wydruk z jakiegoś słupa na ogłoszenia, ale nikt go nie zatrzymywał, więc nie uważał tego faktu za coś złego.   
\- Po co? - Jinxx uniósł brew. Byli najbardziej poszukiwaną grupą w okolicy, na pewno mieli lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż odwiedzanie miejsc, w których przemawiał Francis.   
\- Wkurwić go, no jak to po co - Biersack wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste.   
Eyeliner rozmazał mu się odrobinę pod wpływem panującego na dworze upału, który dawał się we znaki nawet tu, w pomieszczeniu.   
Pomysł Proroka, jak zaczęli go ironicznie nazywać i tak już zostało, był beznadziejny. Nie miał prawa się udać.  
\- On tam będzie z obstawą, zastanów się - powiedział Jake z politowaniem. - Wpadniemy, no i co dalej? - zapytał, uśmiechając się zwycięsko, wiedząc, że miał rację.   
\- Postoimy i popatrzymy. Jak wszyscy - Biersack wzruszył ramionami, jakby niezrażony niechęcią przyjaciół. - Złapią nas tylko jak nas zauważą. Albo dogonią. Ilu Control zabiera ze sobą ludzi, żeby go pilnowali? Kilkoro. Zwykle około trzech, nie? - przerwał na chwilę, by dostrzec, jak CC i Jinxx przyznają mu rację niemym skinieniem głowy. Morze ten absurdalny plan się, o dziwo, podobał. I tak nie robili ostatnio nic konkretnego, a nie mogli pozwolić, by świat o nich zapomniał. - Nie zrobią akcji przy ludziach, bo zniszczą sobie opinię. Nic nam nie zrobią, co najwyżej będą próbowali złapać, ale im się to nie uda, bo wszystko zaplanujemy - zakończył Andy, posyłając Pittsowi jeszcze szerszy i bardziej triumfalny uśmiech, po czym przyciągnął sobie kartkę i długopis z syfu, jaki panował na kulawym stole.   
Ich nora wyglądała jak melina, wszystko za sprawą walających się wszędzie różnorakich, niezwiązanych ze sobą przedmiotów.   
Mieli książki, stosy ubrań, kartony, w tym wieżę z pudełek po pizzy, obtłuczone naczynia, kolejną wieżę, tym razem z butelek po czerwonym winie, bo zakurzone, stojąc na oknie, idealnie maskowały to, co działo się wewnątrz domu, który sobie przywłaszczyli.  
W tym wszystkim ostały się meble, zapadnięta kanapa we wzorek modny w latach dziewięćdziesiątych, zgniłozielona, ława, ustawiona pod ścianą i telewizor na niej, by byli na bieżąco z rewelacjami ich świata, kulawy, zasypany wszystkim, czym się dało, stół, przy którym aktualnie siedzieli w piątkę i dywan, brudny, perski dywan z powypalanymi papierosami dziurami.   
A to był dopiero jeden pokój.   
Andy wyrysował mapę Laguna Beach i miejsca, w którym wystąpienie Controla miało się odbyć. Przypominało ono ośrodek wakacyjny, tuż przy plaży i z tego, co kojarzył Jinxx, chyba odbywało się tam jakieś pranie mózgu bezbronnym dzieciakom, którym przyszło żyć w tym nieludzkim systemie.   
Plan miejsca Andy podzielił na kwadraty. Trzy z nich zajmował bohomaz, który podpisał "Scena". Krzyżykami wyrysował rzędy krzeseł, które z pewnością powinny się tam znaleźć. A jeśli nie - założył, że z reguły przecież ludzie stali naprzeciwko podwyższenia, na którym występowano.   
\- Staniemy za nimi, na tyle daleko, by nie dopadł nas ostatni rząd jego słuchaczy - oświadczył Biersack i zakreskował odpowiedni fragment kartki. - Przerwiemy mu i uciekniemy. Zrobi się zamieszanie, a te przygłupy bez rozkazu nie zrobią nic. Sam rozkaz z kolei zajmie mu ten ułamek sekundy, którego my potrzebujemy, by się zmyć. W lesie będzie samochód. Zrobimy to, proszę? - spytał, na koniec błagalnie składając ręce i starając się przywołać swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech. 

***

Plan był prosty. Po przemówieniu Control miał zabrać Mię do domu. I tyle.   
Obyłoby się bez całej otoczki występu, ale postanowił wykorzystać swoją pozycję i poważanie, by przypomnieć tym dzieciakom u progu dorosłości, jakimi wartościami należało się kierować w życiu.   
Długa, biała limuzyna zatrzymała się na betonowej, ażurowej powierzchni drogi wijącej się wokół ośrodka, po jego terenie.   
Chciał zobaczyć się z Mią, ale to nie wchodziło w grę. Musiał ją zaskoczyć. Nie mogła się dowiedzieć, że tu był. Jeszcze zdążyłaby uciec, nim zacząłby działać. A na to nie mógł pozwolić.   
Wysiadł, w obstawie swoich trzech najbardziej zaufanych ochroniarzy: Pete'a, Pata i Dicka, którzy otoczyli go z trzech stron i odprowadzili aż do kwatery kierownika wyjazdu.   
Control lada chwila miał wprowadzić swój plan w życie i nie mógł się tego doczekać. 

***

\- Nie mam ochoty tam iść - jęknęła Mia, mając na myśli przymusowe popołudniowe spotkanie integracyjne, dziś, o dziwo, przy podwyższeniu robiącym za scenę.   
Siedzieli z Lonnym na plaży, plaży oddzielonej od tej należącej do ośrodka wielkimi, wilgotnymi kamieniami tak, że nie dało się do niej dostać inaczej, niż przez zarośla od strony lądu.   
Była dzika i w swej dzikości dziewicza, sprawiająca wrażenie, jakby tu wadliwy system F.E.A.R. nie istniał, jakby był tylko wymysłem, minionym snem, który oboje mieli.   
\- To nie idźmy - odparł Lonny, przeczesując palcami bujną czuprynę. Słońce nad wodą powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, a mewy nadawały wieczorowi wakacyjny klimat.   
Choć tak naprawdę były przecież wakacje, kończył się czerwiec.   
\- Będą nas szukać - westchnęła. - Ja... Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na coś takiego - zaczęła, a reszta słów popłynęła jak rzeka. Nie dbała o konsekwencje, z jakiegoś powodu zaufała temu chłopakowi, o tym, że był tego godzien, przekonała się w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Więc kontynuowała: - Chciałabym, bardzo chciałabym się wyrwać z tego chorego systemu. Odejść, nie patrząc za siebie. Dołączyć do buntowników, gdyby to było możliwe. Do nich, do niego - wyciągnęła z kieszeni pomięty szkic, który nosiła ze sobą cały czas, odkąd powstał. Rozprostowała rysunek i położyła go na piasku pomiędzy nimi, by Lonny mógł na niego spojrzeć. - Do niego - powtórzyła niemal z rozpaczą, jakby ten bezimienny chłopak był jej jedyną nadzieją na lepsze życie. - Ale nie mogę. Nie mogę, bo wezmą mnie razem z Controlem, nigdy nie będę w oczach rebeliantów jedną z nich. Tylko dlatego, że jestem jego pierdoloną córką - westchnęła, powstrzymując łzy i zacisnęła palce na rąbku luźnej bawełnianej sukienki tie-dye, którą miała na sobie. Nigdy wcześniej nie przeklinała na głos, co najwyżej szeptem, ale spodobało jej się to, w jaki sposób wulgaryzm zabrzmiał w jej ustach.   
Podniosła wzrok z nieopalonych nóg na Lonny'ego, który jej nie odpowiedział. Nie od razu przynajmniej.   
\- Ale nie jesteś Controlem - odezwał się w końcu. - On to on, a ty to ty. Masz własny rozum i możesz być, kim chcesz. Jeśli masz ochotę, odejdź. Dołącz do Wild Ones. Do Proroka - wskazał brodą na pomięty rysunek spoczywający na piasku. - Zrób to ze mną - dodał i wstał z miejsca, kierując się w stronę rosnących przy krańcu plaży krzaków, gdzie piasek łączył się z ziemią. Pochylił się, podnosząc coś, po czym zbliżył się do oceanu łagodnie bijącego o brzeg i zamoczył trzymany w rękach przedmiot w wodzie.   
Mia spojrzała na chłopaka ze szczerą ciekawością, ale nie była w stanie dostrzec, co ten robił.   
Lonny w końcu, po chwili, wstał, po czym ukląkł na piasku przy dziewczynie. Jedną dłoń miał zgiętą w łódeczkę wypełnioną odrobiną czarnej wody, w której tkwił jakiś kamień, palce drugiej zanurzył w ciemnej substancji i kciukiem przesunął po policzku Francis, malując na niej dość grubą, podłużną kreskę.   
\- Niedaleko stąd, po drugiej stronie lasu, była kopalnia węgla. Nie działa już, ale nieopodal go transportowano i wciąż można znaleźć pozostałości - wyjaśnił. - Teraz jesteś jedną z nich - dodał z szerokim uśmiechem i podał Mii niewielką bryłkę węgla, którą wzięła za kamień.   
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na te słowa i rozpuściła związane w niski ogon włosy. Bo zabraniano nosić luźne fryzury.   
\- Masz czarne dłonie - zauważyła i obróciła kawałek węgla w dłoni, szukając ostrego brzegu, a gdy go znalazła, drugą ręką ujęła twarz Lonny'ego i namalowała na jego policzku dwie krzyżujące się linie. - Teraz możemy robić rewolucję - zaśmiała się. - Idziemy się z nimi pożegnać? - spytała, bo naprawdę miała ochotę wywołać jakiś skandal.   
W tamtym momencie naprawdę nie planowała wracać do domu, a wizja dołączenia do grupy buntowników przewodzonej przez, jak sugerował Lonny, chudzielca z długimi włosami, wydawała jej się tak realna, że nie wyobrażała sobie innego przebiegu zdarzeń.   
Poszli więc. Drogą powrotną, przez trawy porastające wydmy i sosnowy lasek, wychodząc na tyłach terenu ośrodka, prosto na zaplecze głównego budynku, tego, w którym prano im mózg.   
\- O kurwa... - wyrwało się Mii, ledwie rozejrzała się dookoła. Naprzeciwko nich, w pewnym oddaleniu, stała zaparkowana bardzo dobrze jej znana biała limuzyna.   
\- O kurwa, ludzie - rozległ się nagle niski, lekko zachrypnięty głos tuż za dziewczyną, sprawiając, że podskoczyła przerażona, przy salwie śmiechu.   
Odwróciła się powoli, spodziewając się wszystkiego. Wszystkiego, ale nie czterech chłopaków z długimi, czarnymi włosami, ubranymi w wąskie spodnie, chyba leginsy i ciężkie buty. Każdy z nich miał poprzypinane łańcuchy do nabijanych ćwiekami pasków i ciało pomalowane czarną farbą. Nie wspominając już o twarzach.   
A przewodził im chudzielec z szyby, z rysunku, z teledysku.   
\- Mamy was zneutralizować eterem czy przyjebać przez łeb? - zapytał kolega przywódcy, trochę niższy, niebieskooki i przygarbiony, który z jakiegoś powodu wydawał się przerażający. Bo nie krzyczał, pytanie zadał spokojnie, aż tak za spokojnie.   
Mia uniosła niepewnie ręce do góry, obawiając się najgorszego, przez co do tej pory bawiący się butelką z jakąś substancją, podejrzewała, że benzyną, chłopak z włosami przewiązanymi czarną bandaną, parsknął śmiechem.   
\- No przecież nic wam nie zrobimy, te kopie przygłupów się tak nie ubierają - powiedział w końcu.  
Z jakiegoś powodu dziewczynę ubodło to stwierdzenie, bo przecież jeszcze niedawno należała do tłumu, któremu prano mózg. A może tylko sprawiała takie wrażenie? Nigdy nie chciała przecież być jego częścią.   
\- Szukacie czegoś konkretnego czy przyszliście z nudów? - spytała w końcu, próbując wyglądać pewnie, zawzięcie niemal.   
\- Szukamy takiego jednego szczura z brylantyną we włosach, metr osiemdziesiąt, garnitur, ponoć miał dziś tu robić stand-up - odparł chłopak z rozczochranymi, mocno natapirowanymi włosami, ostatni z grupy. Jego makijaż z jakiegoś powodu przypominał black metalowy corpse paint, ale ten pomalował tylko oczy, nie wyglądał więc, jakby planował skonsumować kota na kolację.   
\- Planujecie się go pozbyć i zrobić rewolucję? - spytała Mia, poniekąd obawiając się o zdrowie ojca, niepewna, po której stronie stanąć.   
\- Nie, tylko mu przeszkodzić. No wiesz, zrobić szum i zwiać - odparł chyba przywódca, bawiąc się niewinnie piórem we włosach. - A wy skąd?  
No i na to pytanie nie miała już odpowiedzi, bo skąd mogła być? Jak miała się tłumaczyć?  
Zapomniała, że obok niej stał Lonny i wybawił ją z niezręcznej sytuacji.   
\- Stąd - wzruszył ramionami. - Ale właśnie mieliśmy w planie uciekać.   
Niebieskooki chudzielec wydawał się chyba dość przekonany, a przynajmniej na tyle, by się uśmiechnąć. Chociaż zęby miał krzywe.   
Uroczo krzywe, pomyślała Mia, czując, jak jej żołądek robi fikołka.   
Nigdy niczego takiego nie czuła, a zwłaszcza w stosunku do swojego narzeczonego, z którym jedyne, co ją łączyło, to pierścionek na palcu. Pierścionek, którego miała serdecznie dosyć i był paskudny, ale nie miała śmiałości go zdjąć, bo w jej kręgach zaręczyny były traktowane jak zaszczyt.  
\- Chcecie nas przygarnąć? - spytała dziewczyna niepewnie i dodała pospiesznie: - Im więcej osób przeciwko Controlowi, tym lepiej.   
W sumie nie mieli wyboru, ona i Lonny, bo zostanie tu i narażenie się na dalsze pranie mózgu, pewnie jeszcze gorsze, sądząc po tym, że przywódca F.E.A.R. miał tu dziś przemówić i pewnie to było tematem spotkania po południu, nie było żadną opcją.   
\- Jak nie stchórzycie, to jasne, ale musicie nam to udowodnić - powiedział chłopak z piórami we włosach. Mia nie miała odwagi zapytać go o imię, sam pseudonim "Prorok" wystarczająco ją onieśmielał. Ale skąd Lonny go znał?   
Po raz kolejny zdała sobie sprawę z faktu, że wychowywano ją w kłamstwach o świecie, a w mieście, poza jej domem, życie wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. I zabolało.   
\- To daj nam szansę - powiedziała, patrząc na chudzielca z determinacją. 

***

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, już po spuszczeniu powietrza z opon białej limuzyny, przed podwyższeniem zebrał się dość spory tłum. No jakby nie patrzył, spotkanie było obowiązkowe dla każdego uczestnika wyjazdu.   
Pierwsze rzędy, niedostrzegalne dla naszych bohaterów, zajmowała kadra, wpatrzona w przygotowującego się do przemówienia Controla jak w obrazek. Za nimi, na drewnianych ławkach, siedziały, wyprostowane jak struny, dziewczyny, ubrane w jasne sukienki i spódnice, ze związanymi włosami. Las koków, kitek i warkoczy.   
Kolejne trzy, ostatnie już rzędy ławek, zajmowali chłopcy, w koszulach i spodniach w kant. Nigdzie nie było widać nawet śladu dżinsu czy butów sportowych. Ani u nich, ani u nieszczęśliwców, którzy nie załapali się na siedzenie i musieli stać, tworząc ścianę zasłaniającą Wild Ones, Lonny'ego i Mię.   
Ludzie, wpatrzeni w Controla jak w obrazek, nie zwrócili uwagi na ich niepasujące stroje i niedbałe zachowanie.   
Sami zainteresowani stali i patrzyli z ironią na cyrk, jaki miał miejsce i dopiero się chyba rozkręcał.   
Control stanął w końcu na środku podwyższenia, trzymając w ręce przewodowy mikrofon i postukał w niego dwa razy, przebiegając wzrokiem po tłumie i marszcząc brwi ledwo zauważalnie, gdy nie dostrzegł Mii.   
Pozostawało mu mieć nadzieję, że jego córka się spóźni, że coś ją zatrzymało.  
\- Witajcie, moi drodzy - powiedział w końcu i zrobił dramatyczną przerwę, by omamiony tłum przetrawił zaszczyt, jakim była jego obecność tutaj. Gdy to nastąpiło, kontynuował: - Cieszę się, że przyszliście tu dziś tak licznie. Doceniam, że wybieracie ważne w życiu wartości. To tylko wyjdzie wam na dobre w przyszłości, wierzcie mi. Chciałbym poruszyć dość istotny w obecnych czasach temat. Zastanówcie się dobrze, kim chcecie być i jak życzylibyście sobie, żeby was zapamiętano. Dążycie do tego, by tak się stało? Musicie wybierać mądrze, to, co należy. Ważne wartości to te, które popiera większość społeczeństwa. Margines zaś zdecydowanie was od tego odwiedzie. Jak już wiecie, ostatnio coraz częściej dochodzi do sabotażowych akcji grup rebeliantów, którzy sądzą, że coś nimi osiągną - tu pozwolił sobie na sarkastyczny uśmiech. - Nie wierzcie im. Marzy im się nieporządek, a przecież posłuszeństwo to istota szczęścia. Dobrze, że jest was tyle, wiara w to, że następne pokolenia zostaną należycie wychowane, jest ważna. Trzymajcie tak dalej, w was cała nadzieja na to, że heretycy zostaną uciszeni i nikt nie zwróci na nich uwagi. Ich słowa nie mają żadnej wartości, są na przegranej pozycji w świecie, gdzie każdy zna właściwe wartości, a ich...  
\- Skończ już to pierdolenie.   
Control zamrugał zaskoczony na te słowa wypowiedziane niskim, lekko zachrypniętym głosem i zamilkł, patrząc na stojącego naprzeciw niego, tylko dziesięć metrów dalej, chłopaka, dzieciaka, którego nienawidził i pragnął zniszczyć. Ten tak po prostu do niego przyszedł, podłożył mu się pod nóż.   
Czarne włosy Proroka powiewały na zwiastującym burzę wietrze, patrzył na Controla z determinacją i szerokim, zwycięskim uśmiechem, trzymając, o zgrozo, jego córkę za rękę.   
\- Ty... Jak śmiesz? - odezwał się w końcu Control i zeskoczył z podwyższenia. Skamieniały tłum obserwował tę akcję z przerażeniem, bo nigdy nie widzieli tych osób, o których mówiono w telewizji, tych buntowników, których mieli się wystrzegać. Ale tego popołudnia wielu zaczęło wątpić w święte wartości F.E.A.R., dostrzegło szczerość i swobodę tego niedostępnego, marginalnego świata. S.T.R.A.C.H. zaczął się rozsypywać, bo przywódca załatwił się własną bronią.   
\- Śmiem - Prorok uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.   
\- Moją córkę.... Ty... - powiedział przywódca, powoli, jak w amoku idąc w stronę Wild Ones, których reszta teraz stanęła za heretycką dwójką.   
\- Twoją córkę? Chyba słabo ją wychowałeś - zaśmiał się chłopak, a Mia odetchnęła w duchu, bo obawiała się, że na te słowa niebieskooki rzuci ją na ziemię i skopie albo gorzej. Nie obawiała się F.E.A.R., znała wiele sztuczek ojca i wiedziała, że nie pozwoli sobie na publiczny skandal. Będzie próbował po dobroci przekonać buntowników na oczach tłumu, by przeszli na jego stronę. Tę właściwą.   
\- Mia, jak możesz mi to robić? - spytał z rozpaczą Control, ze łzami w oczach, łzami, które jednak nie były szczere. Był wściekły, widziała to. Tracił przewagę na oczach swoich zwolenników.   
\- A ty? Jak możesz mnie okłamywać, co? - odparła, po czym cisnęła w piach pierścionek zaręczynowy za dziesięć tysięcy i uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko, z satysfakcją patrząc na wyraz twarzy swojego ojca, mocniej łapiąc rękę Proroka. Ciepłą i z jakiegoś powodu opiekuńczą, osłoniętą skórzaną rękawiczką bez palców. - Całuj się, odchodzę. Nie chcę takiego życia, nie takiego, jak dla mnie zaplanowałeś, pełnego kłamstw. Więc skończ już to pierdolenie - powiedziała i cofnęła się o krok, gotowa biec, bo taki był kolejny etap ich planu. Mieli się rozdzielić i spotkać w miejscu, w którym na siebie wpadli. Nie spodziewała się po sobie, że użyje wulgaryzmów wobec własnego ojca, ani że zachowa się tak skandalicznie, ale nie miała już wyboru. Nie mogła wrócić, nie chciała wracać.   
Control pobielał na twarzy, jakby dopiero teraz dostrzegając pomalowaną twarz dziewczyny.   
\- Nie będzie tęsknić - powiedział jeszcze Prorok, po czym puścili się biegiem przed siebie, pomiędzy domki i w las, słysząc jeszcze za sobą, jak Control ryknął na swoich trzech sługusów, by ich łapali, "brać ich" tak głośne, że aż odbiło się echem od ściany lasu, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.   
I kroki, ciężkie kroki ochroniarzy, które jednak szybko ucichły.   
Wpadła w gęstwinę krzaków, zdzierając skórę na odsłoniętych ramionach i nogach, prawdopodobnie za sprawą jakiejś kolczastej rośliny.   
Obrała chyba najkrótszą drogę, nic więc dziwnego, że dotarła pierwsza.   
Na resztę nie musiała czekać długo, pozostali pojawili się kilka minut później.   
W milczeniu odeszli w las na bezpieczną odległość, aż do piaszczystej drogi, na której stał zaparkowany stary chevrolet camaro. Nie wyglądał obiecująco i chyba wiele przeszedł, sądząc po pokrywających go napisach, z których największy - "Sapere Aude" - "Miej odwagę myśleć", znajdował się na lewym boku.   
Wsiedli bez słowa, choć Mia była zmuszona wcisnąć się na kolana Lonny'ego. Z jakiegoś powodu dopiero teraz, tu, z tymi nieznajomymi chłopakami, poczuła się naprawdę bezpiecznie.   
\- Proszę, odpal - powiedział Prorok, gładząc dłonią kierownicę wozu i w ciszy przekręcił kluczyk.   
Samochód usłuchał jego próśb i ruszyli w tumanach kurzu przed siebie, w nieznanym kierunku.   
\- Więc jesteś córką tego śmiecia? - spytał, zerkając na Mię w lusterku. Dziewczynę z jakiegoś powodu zabolało to określenie, ale nie na tyle, by ją dotkliwie urazić.   
\- Tak wyszło - westchnęła. - A nie macie mnie za jakiegoś jego szpiega czy coś? - zapytała jeszcze, na co Prorok się zaśmiał.   
\- To się okaże, najwyżej się ciebie pozbędziemy. A tak w ogóle, to jestem Andy. Ten przygłup po prawej to Jake, nie ma poczucia humoru, ten po lewej od okna ma na imię Jeremy, ale zje cię, jeśli nie nazwiesz go Jinxx i w ogóle zje cię, jeśli zrobisz coś nielegalnego. Po środku CC, skarb. A wy?  
\- Mia i Lonny - odparła dziewczyna, patrząc z podziwem na tych czterech dzikusów, którzy naprawdę imponowali jej swoją postawą i stylem bycia, tak odmiennym od tego, jakiego jej nauczono. - Nie boicie się, że was złapią?  
\- To najlepsza część zabawy - powiedział CC. - A ty się boisz?  
\- Chyba nie - odparła. Niewinne kłamstewko, bo ją to przerażało. Dotarło do niej, że to nie była zabawa, ale nie miała już odwrotu.   
\- I dobrze, bo nie warto. Nie złapią nas, pobawimy się nimi. Chodzi głównie o to, by się wychylać, ale nie dać się zgarnąć. To ich wkurwia - powiedział Andy, wyjeżdżając na jakąś główną drogę, pustą teraz, chyba zamkniętą, ale to zdawało mu się nie przeszkadzać. - Świat nienawiści czeka, złotko, a to od ciebie zależy, po której stronie staniesz. Prawdy, półprawdy czy gówno prawdy - dodał, znowu zerkając na nią w lusterku i sprawiając, że żołądek dziewczyny podskoczył po raz kolejny, wszystko za sprawą tych niebieskich oczu, okalanych mocnym, czarnym makijażem, który tak bardzo mu pasował.


	6. Rozdział 5 - You will not put out the fire that burns in me

Nie raz widziała, jak metody działania F.E.A.R. z dnia na dzień przechodzą coraz to nowe metamorfozy, ale tym razem było to coś innego.   
Uniosła do ust obtłuczony kubek z poranną kawą i uśmiechnęła się lekko, patrząc na zamkniętego w telewizorze Controla, którego oczy, mimo powierzchownego opanowania, ciskały pioruny.  
Piana ciekłaby mu z ust, gdyby mogła, pomyślała z ironią i zmieniła pozycję na wygodniejszą. Starość dopadała ją powoli, co wcale jej się nie podobało, a ukrywanie się w zawilgoconej piwnicy źle wpływało na stawy, ale nie potrafiła tego porzucić. Tego wszystkiego. Ich wszystkich.  
\- Posłuszeństwo jako obietnica musi odejść w niepamięć. Jak widzimy, nie sprawdziło się. Człowiek to marna istota, skłonna ulegać pokusom. Bierzemy to pod uwagę i modyfikujemy zasady tak, by wszystkim żyło się lepiej. Od dziś karą za nieposłuszeństwo nie będzie nagana, a bezwzględna zsyłka do Carcelu. Istotą zaufania jest kontrola, a ja chcę, żebyście żyli w szczęściu, dostatku i poczuciu bezpieczeństwa - powiedział mężczyzna, na pozór spokojnie, ale głos mu drżał. Drżał i to dlatego, że w chwilę później wspomniał o wysokiej nagrodzie za głowy rebeliantów Wild Ones, którzy porwali - nie mógł przecież przyznać, że uciekła, że jego metody zawiodły w najbliższym otoczeniu - Mię, córkę, o której nie wspominał do tej pory i miał ją w odpowiednim czasie przedstawić, gdy to uzna za stosowne, żeby nie niepokoić poddanych bez przyczyny.   
Sparrow zachichotała i odstawiła kubek z kawą na drewniany stolik modny niemal dekadę temu. Czuła wypełniającą ją dumę, coraz bardziej i bardziej, mocniej i mocniej, bo wiedziała, że to zasługa młodej. Nie wierzyła, by ją porwano, jaki mieliby w tym interes, skoro nikt nie miał jeszcze niedawno pojęcia o istnieniu jakichkolwiek córek przywódcy?   
Cieszyła się, że Mia zrozumiała to, co w dzieciństwie dyskretnie starała się jej przekazać, wszystkie te historie, choć na tyle, by zacząć wątpić - wątpić w świetność jej ojca, tych zasad, które prowadziły donikąd, całego tego bezsensu zbudowanego - no właśnie, po co?  
A to wszystko oznaczało, że się spotkali. Mia i chłopak. Syn Amy, którego jej odebrano, którego zmuszona była porzucić.   
Sparrow nie była najlepszą pisarką, ale starała się jakoś przelać na papier to, czego była świadkiem przed laty. Bo tylko świadomość o swoim pochodzeniu, pozycji, mogła umocnić wiarę we własne możliwości i zakończyć ten cyrk raz na zawsze.   
No a teraz Mia była na dobrej drodze. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Dobrze ją wychowała. Ją, klucz do zamka mającego zamknąć cyrk obwoźny Controla. Tuż przed jego nosem.   
Nic dziwnego, że był wściekły.

***

Dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Dokładnie tyle minęło, odkąd uciekła z Laguna Beach razem z Wild Ones. Odkąd postawiła się ojcu.  
Co sobie myślała, wsiadając do tego samochodu? Naraziła ich tylko, widziała to w wiadomościach, które oglądali z nudów.   
Wyrzuty sumienia były potworne, wiedziała, że jeśli coś stanie się tej piątce, to sobie nie wybaczy. Mimo ich zapewnień, iż nie powinna się tym przejmować.   
Próbowała. Próbowała, naprawdę, ale widok jej ojca w śnieżącym odbiorniku, wściekłego jak nigdy, grożącego śmiercią jej nowym znajomym - przyjaciołom? - osobom, na których jej zależało, rozstroił ją zupełnie.   
\- Jak nas złapie, to nas zetnie, ale najpierw musi nas złapać - usłyszała za sobą, gdy podskoczyła, czując lodowate dłonie na swoim karku. Andy.   
\- A co, jak was w końcu złapie? Nas złapie? Mnie zabiorą, a was... was... - odparła Mia spanikowana, starając się, by nie drżał jej ani głos, ani dłonie, ale nie była w stanie tego kontrolować.   
\- A nas co? Niech tylko spróbują, zrobimy im rewolucję - zaśmiał się Biersack i usiadł obok dziewczyny na drewnianej podłodze. - Nie denerwuj się tym tak. Nikt cię nie obwinia, a właściwie, jesteś tym, co tak naprawdę zmieni świat. Teraz. Nikt do tej pory nie wiedział, jak zacząć robić cokolwiek, by mu dokopać, ale ty przeszłaś najśmielsze oczekiwania, uciekając. I w porządku, niech im mówi, że cię porwaliśmy, że jesteśmy źli. Ale ludzie zaczną wątpić. Powoli. Oni już mają dość, ale boją się to okazać. Tylko nieliczni wielbią twojego ojca jako przywódcę. Pozostali mają go za szaleńca, idiotę, wariata z cyrku, wymieniać dalej? Wiem, że czujesz się rozdarta, w końcu to twoja rodzina, wychował cię, ale czasem trzeba zamknąć za sobą ten rozdział. Najbliżsi też potrafią zrobić ci krzywdę. Nie moja w tym rola, żeby decydować, czy cię zranili w jakiś sposób, ale zastanów się: od wczoraj zadajesz absurdalne pytania, bo twoja rzeczywistość była przekłamana. Hodowano cię do ich własnych celów, po to, abyś była posłuszna zasadom wymyślonym przez F.E.A.R. Zasadom, które się nie sprawdzają. Miałaś nie kwestionować, skoro zdziwiło cię nawet to, że życie toczy się normalnie, że wyjazdy są koedukacyjne, że nie odmawia się nauki czytania dziewczynom i j e s z c z e mają one względną wolność poza murami twojego domu, to zastanów się, co jest nie tak.   
Mia przez chwilę patrzyła na Andy'ego, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć. Chłopak miał sporo racji, ale jednak znała go dopiero jeden dzień. Dom kojarzył jej się z bezpieczeństwem, mimo tego, jak ją wychowano, ale te mury pewności, że cały świat wyglądał tak, jak jej wmawiano, zaczęły pękać w miarę napływu informacji. No bo dlaczego nigdy nie wypuszczano jej samopas do miasta? Uczyła się w domu? Po kątach zgłębiała naukową wiedzę o świecie, bo "lekcje" dotyczyły savoir-vivre'u i prowadzenia domu?   
Przecież gdyby zobaczyła choć rąbek tego zakazanego świata, mogłaby się zbuntować. Zwątpić w święte prawdy głoszone przez jej ojca.   
Ale czy tak naprawdę kiedykolwiek go popierała?  
Nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie takiej sytuacji. Nawet jeśli wmawiano jej, że władza nie była dla kobiet (wyłączając w to jej matkę, którą portretowano jako nadistotę), nie przyklaskiwała temu ochoczo, jak Tiffany. Było jej to tak naprawdę obojętne. To znaczy, funkcjonowanie świata, gdy była młodsza, nudziło ją. Te wszystkie obrady w ich salonie, na których ojciec czasami pozwalał jej siedzieć. Potem podrosła i zaczęła zadawać zgromadzonym w pokoju mężczyznom dość sensowne, ale niewygodne pytania. No i zaczęli się terapeuci, a Sparrow nagle zniknęła. Sparrow, której opowiadała o tym wszystkim, co rozważano w salonie. Przez lata wielokrotnie zastanawiała się, czy to była zdrada. Zdrada rodziny.   
Sparrow zniknęła, ale co zabrała ze sobą? Z pewnością wiele informacji, które Mia nieopatrznie jej wyjawiła. No ale jeśli miały obalić ten system... Tylko w jaki sposób to by się stało? Z pewnością wiązałoby się to z utratą pozycji jej ojca i co dalej, co stałoby się z jej rodziną? Stryczek, krzesło czy może więzienie? Nie chciała ich na to narażać, mimo przewinień Controla. Byli przecież jej najbliższymi krewnymi i nie zrobiliby jej tego samego. Prawda?   
\- Nie wiem, muszę to przemyśleć - powiedziała w końcu po dłuższej chwili studiowania jasnoniebieskich tęczówek Andy'ego, które z jakiegoś powodu momentami, pewnie pod wpływem światła, stawały się jeszcze bardziej wyraziste, fluorescencyjne, z pojawiającą się złotą obwódką w miejscu, gdzie normalnie ciemniały przy zewnętrznych krańcach.   
\- Jasne, rozumiem - odparł chłopak, sięgając po pilota od telewizora, jako że zbliżała się pora wieczornych wiadomości. Siedział bez koszulki, oparty o kanapę, zamiast na niej, bo po co?   
Mia usiadła ponad nim, na wgniecionej ze starości poduszce i podparła brodę ręką, bezmyślnie gapiąc się w reklamę proszku do prania.   
Andy chyba zaczynał się jej podobać, miał w sobie coś, czego nie potrafiła nazwać, ale ją przyciągało. Nie była pewna, co dokładnie czuła, a mimo to w jej sercu zamieszkała cicha nadzieja, że może te motylki w brzuchu były odwzajemnione.   
Reklama proszku dobiegła końca, a Jake podsunął jej miskę popcornu, ledwie wszedł do pokoju i przeskoczył oparcie kanapy, które zaprotestowało jękiem na ten manewr.   
\- Dzięki - mruknęła, biorąc kilka ziarenek w rękę. Poprawiła lekko za luźną, rozdartą tak, by odsłaniała jej jedno ramię, czarną koszulkę pożyczoną od Andy'ego. Podzielił się z nią jeszcze dżinsami, podartymi na kolanie i dopinającymi się na styk, bo jednak miał węższe biodra, niż Mia. Niestety, o glanach czy kowbojkach mogła pomarzyć, bo wszystkie dostępne były co najmniej trzy rozmiary za duże. Została więc w sandałkach rzymiankach, w których uciekła, trochę zgorszona słowami Jinxxa, że po prostu "ukradną jej jakieś porządne buty".   
Znajoma grana na skrzypcach melodia rozpoczynająca wiadomości przerwała rozmyślania dziewczyny. Oparła się wygodniej, tak w razie czego.   
\- Dzisiejsze wydanie zaczniemy od przemówienia przywódcy, jego Wielebnego, Williama Controla - powiedział prezenter, ubrany w zapiętą pod samą szyję białą koszulę.   
\- On się zaraz popłacze - zaśmiał się CC, patrząc na mężczyznę w telewizorze, bo ten przełknął nerwowo ślinę, gdy cisza pomiędzy przełączaniem się ze studia do siedziby Controla trwała odrobinę zbyt długo.   
W końcu jednak na ekranie pojawił się znajomy ciemny pokój i przywódca w czarnej todze, z włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu. Kolumny z przejściem przesłoniętym kotarami robiły za mroczne tło, zaś na ścianach po jednej i drugiej stronie znajdowały się symbole F.E.A.R., a zarazem Harris - Matrony - wąż wijący się w odwrócony pionowo symbol nieskończoności. I znowu skrzypcowa melodia, tylko bardziej skoczna i dramatyczna.   
\- Drodzy poddani - zaczął Control. Jego głos na powrót był opanowany i nie zdradzał emocji, co nie wróżyło dobrze. Kilka sekund dramatycznej przerwy, po których ciągnął dalej: - Zwracam się do was z ubolewaniem. Moja córka, Mia, o której, jak wiadomo, słyszeliście już wczoraj, została uprowadzona przez rebeliantów i degeneratów, znanych jako Wild Ones. Niestety, najnowsze źródła donoszą, że mogło to nie być porwanie, a akt buntu wobec mnie i zbezczeszczenie zasad, które jej wpoiłem. Zasad, które sprawiają, że nasz świat dobrze funkcjonuje i wszyscy żyjecie w dostatku. Za chwilę obejrzycie kilka sekund wstrząsającego klipu, który pokazuje, że moja córka za plecami nas wszystkich bratała się z Wild Ones - tu ekran zamigotał na chwilę, po czym pojawił się na nim słabej jakości materiał, jakby z monitoringu, na którym było widać Mię i Lonny'ego w towarzystwie czterech buntowników, minionego popołudnia, na skraju lasu, nieopodal ścieżki prowadzącej na plażę. Po kilkusekundowym filmiku obraz znów przeniósł się do siedziby Controla, który kontynuował swój monolog: - Dodatkowym przewinieniem mojej córki jest zdrada narzeczonego. Wychowałem ją w czystości. Za kilka tygodni miał odbyć się ślub jej i czcigodnego mężczyzny, syna jednego z moich dobrych przyjaciół. Mia przyniosła mojej rodzinie wstyd. WSTYD. Te dwa karygodne czyny sprawiają, że ze smutkiem, choć nie chcę, muszę to powiedzieć. Przyzwoitość ludzka nakazuje mi iść zgodnie z głosem serca. Jestem zmuszony wydziedziczyć moją córkę, Mię. Cena za jej głowę równa jest cenom, jakie zapłacą za swoje występki degeneraci Wild Ones i wszyscy ich pokroju. Nikt nie będzie demolował naszego porządku.   
Po tych słowach dziennik przeniósł się do studia, ale Mia nie zwracała już na niego uwagi.   
Siedziała w szoku, przetwarzając słowa, które padły chwilę temu.   
Jeszcze nie do końca docierało do niej, że jej ojciec chciał ją zabić tylko dlatego, że mu się postawiła. Czyli Andy miał rację.   
Potrzeba przemyślenia jego wywodu odeszła w niepamięć. Dziewczyna już zdecydowała. Nie miała zresztą lepszego wyboru, gdyby odeszła, nie znalazłaby schronienia nigdzie indziej. Nie liczyła na to, że w domu przyjmą ją z otwartymi ramionami.   
\- Chyba muszę się przewietrzyć - powiedziała cicho i wstała z kanapy, niezatrzymywana przez nikogo.   
Pchnęła drzwi wyjściowe, boczne, kuchenne, jedyne otwarte, bowiem te główne zabito deskami dla niepoznaki.   
Okolica, w której się znalazła, wydawała się dziwnie znajoma. Nie dostrzegła tego wcześniej, przyjechali o zmroku i w nieoświetlonej okolicy panowały egipskie ciemności, ale teraz słońce jeszcze nie zaszło, więc była w stanie zobaczyć szczegóły zaniedbanej uliczki. Miasteczka?  
Była tu wielokrotnie. Świadomość tego uderzyła ją, gdy dostrzegła znajomy napis "Wykończyć Strach" na jednym z silosów, które mijała, ilekroć wymykała się z domu. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że za tymi metalowymi, pewnie pustymi, zbiornikami, znajdowała się rudera, dom Wild Ones.   
A stąd niedaleko było do kruszejącego pustostanu, gdzie ukrywała książki.   
Skierowała tam kroki, jeszcze raz rzucając spojrzenie napisowi "Wykończyć Strach". Kiedyś sądziła, że pozostawiono go tu przed laty, teraz zdała sobie sprawę z faktu, że z pewnością zrobił go któryś z chłopaków. I nie tylko ten, wszystkie hasła pokrywające ściany niewykończonego budynku na pewno też zawdzięczano im.   
Weszła do środka przez ziejącą w ścianie dziurę, która z pewnością miała być oknem sięgającym od podłogi do sufitu.   
Na klatce schodowej dostrzegła ledwo widoczne litery, układające się w słowa "Wild Ones". Jak to możliwe, że nigdy wcześniej ich nie dostrzegła? Niemożliwe, aby napis był nowy, znikał już, musiał więc znajdować się tu od jakiegoś czasu.   
Może po prostu wcześniej nie umiała patrzeć i odpowiednio kojarzyć faktów?   
Weszła na piętro i skierowała się w stronę sterty desek w największym z pomieszczeń i zarazem jedynym, w którym podłoga była cała. Nie wnikała, jak zarwała się ona w pozostałych, ale wolała omijać je z daleka.   
Odsunęła grubą plandekę, niegdyś ciemnozieloną, obecnie szarą od brudu i kurzu, i otarła dłoń o spodnie.   
Wszystko, co zostawiła tu w ubiegłym tygodniu, nadal leżało nietknięte na swoim miejscu.   
Zgarnęła plecak z książkami i zeszytem, w którym wypisywała przemyślenia, układające się w jakąś historię, zapewne o buncie i szaleństwie młodości w absurdalnych czasach, ale tego nie była jeszcze pewna, wierząc, że czas pokaże.   
Odłożyła plandekę na miejsce i zeszła powoli pokruszonymi schodami. Rozpadały się ze starości i z zapuszczenia, budynki pozostawione same sobie, zapomniane.   
Gdy wyszła na zewnątrz, słońce zachodziło, oblewając czerwonozłotym światłem ścieżkę prowadzącą z powrotem do rudery, która została jej domem. I z jakiegoś powodu, poczuła, po raz pierwszy w życiu, że naprawdę gdzieś pasowała. Przynależała.   
Zatrzymała się, patrząc na widoczne w przerwie pomiędzy domami, pustynne nieużytki, ciągnące się aż po horyzont, w jednym tylko miejscu przechodzące w las. I na ukryty w tym lesie, pomiędzy drzewami, znajomy czerwony dach. Starą, secesyjną willę, swego rodzaju więzienie, kto wie, czy nie gorsze, od tego położonego na pustkowiu. Czy trafiłaby tam, gdyby ją złapano? A reszta? Mogła już nazywać siebie jedną z Wild Ones?   
Chciała iść z nimi. Chciała rewolucji. Chciała być częścią czegoś wielkiego. Bo to nie zdarzało się często. Nie mogła przepuścić tej okazji.  
Dlaczego więc ją to przerażało?   
Teoretycznie nie miała nic do stracenia, i tak była już wygnana.   
A jednak strach (S.T.R.A.C.H.?) powstrzymywał ją przed pójściem na całość.   
Nie chciała, by im się nie powiodło. Ryzykowali wszystkim.   
Utratą siebie. Torturami. Więzieniem.   
A jednak nie chciała się poddać, mimo bitwy z myślami. Zaszczepiony w jej sercu przed laty bunt, zwątpienie dla podawanych na tacy prawd, nieposłuszeństwo teraz zbierały żniwa.   
Czy była winna zdrady, bo rozmawiała z jakimś chłopakiem? Nie.   
Czy zasługiwała na ścięcie, bo postawiła się absurdowi w imię prawdy? Zdecydowanie nie.  
Czy oznaczało to, że Control się mylił?   
Zdecydowanie tak.


	7. Rozdział 6 - No guts, no glory, no legend, no story

\- Jinxxy, weźmiesz dziś za mnie wartę? Proszę - Andy prawie ukląkł przed Jeremym, który zachichotał na ten widok. Z jakiegoś powodu Biersack proszący kogoś o coś, bawił go niezmiernie. To było jakieś takie nienaturalne, nie pasowało do władczej aury, jaką chłopak wokół siebie roztaczał, mimo tych wszystkich momentów, kiedy znikał gdzieś na kilka godzin, powątpiewając w słuszność swoich zamiarów, w to, czy nadawał się na przywódcę jakiegokolwiek ruchu oporu.   
\- A co ja będę z tego miał? - zapytał Ferguson ze śmiechem, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Uwielbiał się droczyć z Biersackiem, chyba tylko z braku rozrywki. Albo dlatego, że traktował go jak młodszego brata.   
\- Moją dozgonną wdzięczność. Zrobię ci jutro śniadanie i zastąpię następnym razem. Proszę - Prorok posłał Mistykowi błagalne spojrzenie, które doszczętnie rozbawiło starszego. Ale ten już się zgodził, w chwili, gdy Andy zadał mu pytanie.   
\- No dobra - powiedział, patrząc z jakimś takim poczuciem spełnienia dobrego uczynku, jak Biersack uśmiechnął się szeroko. A potem go przytulił, powtarzając "Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję". - Tylko weź gumki i nie jęczcie za głośno, zakochańce - dodał po chwili, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak twarz Proroka pokryła się rumieńcem i ten odwrócił wzrok, zażenowany. Widać było, że Mia mu się podobała. A raczej: widzieli to wszyscy poza samą zainteresowaną. A szkoda, bo, zdaniem Jinxxa, ta dwójka pasowała do siebie idealnie.

***

\- Kim byłeś, zanim to się zaczęło? - spytała Mia późnym wieczorem, przerywając jego spokojną ciszę wypełnioną jedynie cykaniem świerszczy w oddali, pewnie w uchowanych kępach dzikiej trawy rosnących w zakamarkach tego zapomnianego miasteczka.   
Leżała obok Andy'ego na szerokim materacu z małżeńskiego łóżka, które rozpadło się jakiś czas temu, ze starości albo z czyjąś pomocą. Przykryli się jednym, o ile nie jedynym, kocem, chyba tylko dla nastroju.   
W pomieszczeniu panował niemiłosierny upał, który nieudolnie starali się ochłodzić zimnym, nocnym powietrzem, wpadającym przez otwarte na oścież okno. Różnice temperatur pomiędzy dniem i nocą na pustyni były niemal zbawienne, gdy wiatrak zawieszony pod sufitem pomagał niewiele.   
\- Jak to się zaczęło, nie było mnie jeszcze na świecie - zaśmiał się Andy. Dlaczego był taki podenerwowany? Jakby onieśmielała go obecność Mii. - W sumie, sam nie wiem, co zainicjowało cały ten absurd - dodał po chwili. Pogubił się już.   
\- Ale przecież F.E.A.R. istnieje dopiero kilkanaście lat - odparła Mia, lekko zdezorientowana. Odkąd pamiętała, był wszędzie. Stara willa, kontrola.   
\- Może w twoim świecie - powiedział chłopak po chwili namysłu i usiadł, opierając się o ścianę. - Albo wszyscy tylko go sobie wymyśliliśmy. Może wszystko jest dobrze, a my jesteśmy szaleńcami. Może nie warto walczyć.   
Takie chwile zwątpienia zdarzały mu się ostatnio coraz częściej. Wszystko przez to, że S.T.R.A.C.H. wziął się znikąd.I dlatego, że nie wiedział, komu wierzyć i kim tak naprawdę był. Pamiętał tylko, że matka go zostawiła i jej za to nienawidził. A całe życie poniewierał się w rodzinach zastępczych, w sumie chyba trzech, ale starał się zapomnieć o tym okresie, więc nie był pewny.   
\- I ty mi to mówisz? Jeszcze kilka dni temu nalegałeś, żebym się nie wycofywała, że teraz dopiero się zacznie i co, odpuścisz? Boisz się, Biersack? Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś? - spytała Mia z niedowierzaniem i nutą złości, która go zaskoczyła.   
Podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę, której sylwetka rysowała się w półmroku pokoju, oświetlona tylko księżycową poświatą wpadającą przez okno. Była pełnia.   
\- Ja po prostu chciałbym uwierzyć, że to ma jakikolwiek sens. Nie przypominam sobie żadnych historii, w których rebelia skończyła się dobrze dla buntowników, dobrze za życia, poza tym, że zostali wpisani do podręczników. Może łatwiej byłoby odpuścić. Uciec gdzieś, gdzie jeszcze mnie nie skreślili - powiedział cicho, nerwowo bawiąc się rzędem bransoletek na lewym nadgarstku. Cały czas patrzył na Mię, tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało. Było jednak za ciemno, by mieć pewność. - Ale chyba bym sobie tego nie wybaczył - dodał po chwili zastanowienia, a jego zalśniły w ciemności na ułamek sekundy, jednak na tyle długi, by Mia to zauważyła. Niebieskie tęczówki ze złotą obwódką, tak inne od ich szarobłękitnego odcienia, który widywała na co dzień.   
Cokolwiek to było, dotarło do niej, że nie mogli się wycofać.   
Nie wierzyła w paranormalne historie o mitycznych postaciach, ale wystarczyło, by raz wpadł jej w ręce komiks o Spider-Manie. Może Andy nie był zwyczajny? Może to nie ona miała to zakończyć, ale on?   
Kim, c z y m w takim razie był?

***

Sporo zmieniło się w przeciągu trzech tygodni. Wtedy byli w mieście po raz ostatni, wtedy uciekła.   
Mia nie miała porównania, ale Jinxx i CC już tak. Często wpadali do śródmieścia z jakimiś prowokacjami, ale dawniej nie spotykało się widoku strażników, pilnujących - no właśnie, czego?   
Oparli się o ścianę, wstrzymując oddech, gdy chodnikiem tuż obok przeszedł mężczyzna w czarnym mundurze i kasku z przyciemnioną przyłbicą nasuniętą na twarz.   
Jeremy rozważał, czy się teraz nie wycofać, bo ryzyko przyłapania zwiększyło się niespodziewanie i nie był pewny, czy chciał skończyć na stryczku. Albo krześle.   
Z drugiej strony jednak, zaszli tak daleko, że nie mogli teraz się wycofać. No i Andy byłby zawiedziony. Andy, którego zmogła migrena tego poranka. Stwierdził, że czuje się jak na kacu i nie da rady z nimi jechać, by ich nie narazić. Niepocieszony. Jake i Lonny zostali z nim, w razie czego, bo Biersack majaczył przez sen.   
Zdarzało się to ostatnio często, coraz częściej. Nie, żeby niepokoiło to Jinxxa, który znał przyczynę i wcale nie wynikała z problemów ze zdrowiem.   
Po chwili, gdy już upewnili się, że kolejny strażnik nie wyłoni się spod ziemi, ruszyli dalej, w stronę centrum, od którego dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka ulic.   
Kilka ulic, wydawałoby się, że nic, a jednak zbyt daleko, by maszerować spokojnie.  
Kilka ulic, a potem dziesięć pięter w górę.   
Zakładając pomyślny przebieg planu.  
Zatrzymali się znowu po kilku minutach, ponieważ po malującym się przed nimi deptaku chodziło w tę i z powrotem kilku strażników.   
Control chyba próbował pokazać swoją pozycję jak tylko się dało.   
\- Pójdziemy dookoła - powiedział CC i cofnęli się z powrotem w uliczkę, którą przyszli.   
Droga była dłuższa, ale z pewnością bezpieczniejsza, a chwila spokoju przydała się, by opanować nerwy.   
Dotarli w końcu we właściwe miejsce, na zaplecze głównego budynku firmy odzieżowej założonej przez Controla, tej, która produkowała czarne togi na potęgę. A od kilku dni, jak się okazało, na skutek najnowszych wymogów, również białe, proste koszule, bluzy, t-shirty i doły: spodnie i spódnice, w tym samym odcieniu. Okres przejściowy spowodowany brakiem dostępności towarów w sklepach ze względu na duże zapotrzebowanie i fakt, że nie wszyscy podwładni Francisa zdążyli się w nie zaopatrzyć, uratował naszych bohaterów od zbytniego wyróżniania się z tłumu ubranych na jasno osób.   
Nikt nie miał prawa ich rozpoznać. Peleryny z kapturem, które któregoś popołudnia przyniósł Jinxx, idealnie zakrywały nie tylko ich włosy, ale i twarze.   
No a do kompletu materiałowe, cosplay'owe maski, czarne, pod kolor odzienia, idealnie sprawdzały się w chwili, gdy znajdowali się w polu zasięgu jakiejkolwiek miejskiej kamery.   
Na zagracony tył wielkiego budynku, wysokiego na kilkadziesiąt pięter, wchodziło się przez wybitą w ceglanym murze dziurę nieosłoniętą siatką.   
Metalowe, pomalowane na szaro drzwi nie były zamknięte, zapewne z winy jakiegoś pracownika, który wyszedł zapalić i nie chciało mu się sprawdzić, czy się zatrzasnęły.   
Mia wyciągnęła z kieszeni złożony w harmonijkę banknot i, jakby robiła to już tysiąc razy, wsunęła go w futrynę tak, by drzwi nie zatrzasnęły się nawet, gdy je zamkną. Nie byli w końcu pewni, czy dało się otworzyć je od środka, a musieli wydostać się w jakiś sposób na zewnątrz. W jakiś spektakularny sposób.   
Dziewczyna miała doświadczenie. Robiła to tysiące razy, gdy chciała wślizgnąć się do gabinetu Controla albo niepostrzeżenie wejść do domu nad ranem kuchennymi drzwiami, które otwierały się tylko od środka.   
Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, czego nie było widać pod czarną maską zasłaniającą dolną część jej twarzy, przyozdobioną nieco niepokojącym uśmiechem Kota z Cheshire.   
Pozostała dwójka odpowiedziała tym samym i powoli weszli do środka, do magazynu pełnego worków z ubraniami i pudełek z butami.   
\- Możesz sobie poszukać glanów, w końcu jeśli to należy do Controla, to jest twoje - powiedział Jinxx przyciszonym głosem, bo Mia wciąż miała na sobie sandały, które jednak nie wytrzymywały powoli trudów buntowniczego życia i zaczynały się rozpadać.   
Skinęła głową, by nie zdradzić się po głosie, niepewna, czy by jej nie rozpoznano, jeśli nie teraz, to później i rozejrzała się po dość sporym pomieszczeniu, zatrzymując wzrok na pudełkach z butami.   
Z tego, co kojarzyła, nadal produkowano jeden model trzewików na grubej podeszwie, może nie czarnych, ale z pewnością lepszych, niż sandały składające się z wrzynającego się w skórę rzemyka przeplecionego w tę i z powrotem.   
Przeszła wzdłuż rzędów półek z pudełkami, szukając jakichś opisów, być może podobizn. Na szczęście, każde opakowanie posiadało wydrukowane na boku zdjęcie modelu znajdującego się w środku.   
Znalazła więc w końcu to, czego szukała.   
Zdjęła pudełko z właściwym rozmiarem z półki, licząc, że nie narobiła przy tym za dużo hałasu.   
Wysokie do połowy łydki, perłoworóżowe z brokatowym połyskiem pod światło, obszyte czarną nicią na zewnętrznych krańcach, ze sznurówkami i grubą podeszwą pod kolor wykończenia, dość ciężkie trzewiki.   
Pomachała nimi w powietrzu, widząc, że CC i Jinxx na nią patrzyli, przez co ten pierwszy parsknął śmiechem.   
Wywróciła oczami i zrzuciła znoszone sandały, po czym założyła ciężkie, o wiele wygodniejsze (tfu, produkcji F.E.A.R.) buty.   
Zgarnęła opatrzone rzemykiem podeszwy do dość sporej kieszeni plecaka, który miała ze sobą.   
Puste pudełko wsunęła z powrotem na miejsce i podeszła do pozostałej dwójki.   
W milczeniu ruszyli przez pomieszczenie, mając w pamięci tylko powierzchowny, zdobyty na lewo plan budynku, zgodnie z którym klatka schodowa powinna znajdować się zaraz po wyjściu z magazynu.   
W istocie tak było, minęli więc schody i skierowali się w stronę windy towarowej, by nie wspinać się na dziesiąte piętro.   
Drzwi i krata zasunęły się z łoskotem, po czym dźwig z hukiem ruszył do góry.   
Ponurego nastroju metalowej puszki dopełniała migająca, dopalająca się żarówka.   
A jednak pięli się w górę i po nieco ponad minucie zatrzymali się na samym szczycie budynku.   
Drzwi otworzyły się z jękiem gotowym umarłego postawić na nogi i cała trójka wyszła z windy do małego pomieszczenia, ni to korytarza, ni to czegokolwiek innego. Ściany pomalowano na brzoskwiniowy kolor, ale tylko do trzech czwartych, wyżej były białe. Oprócz obdartego wyjścia na zewnątrz, znajdowały się tu jeszcze schody.   
Byli na dachu, wysoko ponad miastem, a więc dotarli.   
Mia podeszła do drzwi, w nadziei, że ustąpią od razu, jednak nic takiego się nie stało.   
Były zamknięte i to najwyraźniej na cztery spusty, co uświadomiła sobie, dostrzegłszy dwie kłódki.   
Zaklęła pod nosem i popatrzyła na Jinxxa pytająco, bo tego nie mieli w planie. Była pewna, że już po wszystkim, na marne się tu fatygowali.   
Inaczej sądził chyba CC, który, jakby nigdy nic, zbliżył się do drzwi i przez chwilę obracał górną kłódkę w dłoniach, aż ta opadła na podłogę, ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny. Mora poruszył wymownie brwiami i w jakiś sposób zdjął też drugą, położoną nieco niżej. A potem nacisnął klamkę i do pomieszczenia, wraz z otwarciem drzwi, wdarł się mocny, lodowaty podmuch.   
Razem z Jinxxem wyjęli gruby zwój płótna, na tyle wąski, by zmieścił się w plecaku, ale na tyle długi, by był widoczny z wysokości, spięty taśmami po bokach, żeby się nie rozwinął.   
W trójkę wyszli na dach, gdzie wiatr targał ubraniami, jakby chciał je zerwać i podeszli aż do krawędzi.   
Tu znajdowała się metalowa rama szyldu reklamowego firmy odzieżowej, a raczej jej górna część, mocno trzymająca się dachu.   
CC pochylił się nad krawędzią, by klamrami zamocować zwój płótna do obramowania. Zaczepiony o nie zwój kołysał się na wietrze ze złowieszczym dźwiękiem towarzyszącym ocieraniu się metalu o siebie.   
Jinxx podał Mii scyzoryk i uśmiechnął się szeroko, poznała to po jego oczach.   
\- Czyń honory - powiedział ciepło, a CC złapał dziewczynę w pasie, gdy ta uklękła na krawędzi dachu, by przeciąć brezentowe pasy.  
Policzyła do trzech, zastanawiając się, co im zrobią, gdy ich za to złapią. O ile ich złapią, jak to by powiedział Andy.   
Złapała dłonią jeden z pasków, by go przeciąć i spojrzała w dół. Z tej wysokości wszystko wydawało się śmiesznie małe, ulica grubości makaronu tagiatelle, ludzie, których ledwo dostrzegała w ich nowych, jednolitych, jasnych kreacjach, gdzieniegdzie tylko przecinanych czernią i innymi kolorami.   
Liczenie do trzech nie wyszło, policzyła więc do pięciu i mocno szarpnęła ostrzem przypominający grubą folię, spleciony materiał. W tym samym momencie drugi pasek przeciął Jinxx, który uświadomił sobie, że gdy więzy nie puszczą w tym samym czasie, rozwinięcie transparentu nie będzie aż tak spektakularne, jak chcieliby, by było.   
Wiatr poderwał płótno, które po chwili z hukiem uderzyło o okna biurowca, nie tłukąc ich jednak. Nie mieli w planach wandalizmu ani krzywdy innych, a jedynie prowokację.   
Ostatni raz popatrzyli w dół, by upewnić się, że ich dzieło wygląda, jak należy, po czym ruszyli w stronę wyjścia na dach i do windy.   
Zjechali w milczeniu, po czym, również bez słowa, przeszli przez pusty magazyn, drzwi i dziurę w płocie.   
Znikli, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było.   
\- A wy dokąd? - rozległo się nagle za nimi pytanie, które zmroziło Mii krew w żyłach. Nie była w stanie się ruszyć, ani odwrócić. Poczuła tylko, jak któryś z chłopaków, Jinxx albo CC, złapał ją mocno za rękę, a w następnej chwili znikąd pojawiła się ściana ognia. Ściana ognia, która oddzieliła ich od strażników, prawdopodobnie, niczym kurtyna.  
Spojrzała przez ramię na to niewyjaśnione zjawisko, gdy biegli w stronę najbliższego zaułka.   
Płomienie układały się w pionową barierę, równą, wysoką na dwa i pół metra, może więcej. Nie gasły, nie dymiły, nie znikały.   
Co to było i skąd się wzięło? Nie wiedziała.   
Zauważyła za to, że Jinxx miał nadpalony rękaw czarnej togi.   
\- No dobra, od kiedy magia istnieje? - rzuciła, gdy znaleźli się już w bezpiecznym samochodzie, tym samym zdezelowanym gracie, w którym uciekła. Kolejne z naiwnych pytań, które zadała, próbując poukładać zaskakującą ją co chwilę rzeczywistość. Choć coraz częściej zastanawiała się, czy nie łatwiej byłoby po prostu milczeć i przyjąć wszystko, co się wokół niej ostatnio działo, za pewnik i prawdę.  
\- Magia? - CC, który prowadził, parsknął śmiechem. - Magia nie istnieje. Ojciec ci coś naopowiadał?  
To było niemiłe. Naprawdę.   
Wywróciła oczami i zdjęła kaptur, przeczesując długie ciemne włosy, które wyprostowały się odrobinę przez mycie ich mydłem, zamiast szamponem. Sięgały dziewczynie nieco za ramiona, ale już pierwszego wieczora, z dziką satysfakcją, pozbawiła je zwyczajności, którą przez lata musiała znosić. W końcu, jeśli była częścią Wild Ones, chciała wyglądać, jak Wild Ones.   
Stąd ciemnoczerwone, nieco wiśniowe końcówki, zrobione jedyną farbą, jaką znalazła w domu. Domu, ruderze, gdzie chyba zamieszkało jej serce. Już na stałe.   
A potem zgoliła boki. Widziała tę fryzurę wielokrotnie we wszystkich podręcznikach pełnych kłamstw, którymi ją karmiono. I na zdjęciach bezimiennych dziewczyn, które znajdywała w szufladach biurka ojca. Mocno umalowane buntowniczki z rozmazanym eyelinerem i szminką, wyzywającym, co mi zrobicie, spojrzeniem, trzymały tabliczki z nazwą przewinienia i numerem, który odpowiadał ich pozycji w rejestrze. Fotografie były kolorowe, mogła więc dostrzec farbowane włosy i kolorowe ubrania. Dla niej nie do pomyślenia. Ach, no i zgolone boki.   
\- Jak to nie istnieje, rozwaliłeś kłódkę siłą woli, rozpadła się, widziałam. I ta ściana ognia, co to miało być? - powiedziała buntowniczo, przypominając sobie stopiony metal kłódek zamykających drzwi. - No i Andy.   
\- Co: Andy - zapytał Jinxx, patrząc na nią z mieszaniną irytacji i zaciekawienia. Czy to było coś, o czym nie powinna się dowiedzieć? Tym bardziej ją to intrygowało.   
\- Widziałeś jego oczy. Świecą się w ciemności - odparła, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i z satysfakcją dostrzegła, jak Jinxx wyraźnie się zmieszał i na ułamek sekundy wymienił z Christianem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, jakby zastanawiali się, czy jej powiedzieć.   
\- Niestety, nie jesteś głupia - odezwał się w końcu Ferguson. W sumie, nie był do końca zadowolony z faktu, że Mia i Lonny się do nich przypałętali, bo ściągali na nich niebezpieczeństwo, którego normalnie mogliby uniknąć. Zwłaszcza ta dziewczyna. Co z tego, że Andy się zakochał.   
\- Na twoje nieszczęście - warknęła dziewczyna i odwróciła wzrok w stronę okna. Nie zamierzała błagać o wyjaśnienia, jeśli ci nie chcieli ich udzielić.   
Może Andy będzie bardziej chętny do rozmowy, pomyślała z nadzieją i westchnęła przeciągle, obserwując zmieniający się za szybą samochodu krajobraz.   
Ta czwórka coś ukrywała i zdecydowanie źle im to wychodziło. A Mia nie zamierzała przecież zrobić im krzywdy ani tym bardziej ich zdradzić. Nie skorzystałaby na tym, a zresztą, rebelia podobała jej się o wiele bardziej, niż perspektywa małżeństwa, które było niczym więcej, jak więzieniem.   
Tylko co takiego ukrywali? I dlaczego?

***

Lonny i Jake siedzieli na zdezelowanej kanapie, grając w "Państwa Miasta", by zabić nudę. Andy spał w sąsiednim pokoju, co jakiś czas majacząc przez wizje, które zdarzały się co jakiś czas.   
Nienawidził tego, bo towarzyszący im obezwładniający ból głowy zmuszał go do zostania w łóżku i popadnięcia w ten półsenny letarg, z którego trudno było wrócić do rzeczywistości.   
Tak było odkąd pamiętał, ale jeszcze zanim to wszystko się zaczęło, rodzice, a raczej ludzie, którzy kazali się tak nazywać i okazywać wdzięczność, że go przygarnęli, zaciągnęli go do lekarza, który orzekł, że Biersack cierpiał na narkolepsję. Co z tego, że diagnoza miała zupełnie inne objawy. Całe życie go okłamywano i na pewno nie zasypiał na mniej, niż godzinę i niespodziewanie. No ale co mógł zrobić, jak zaprzeczyć? Przez lata nauczył się, że by przetrwać, lepiej tego nie robić.   
Tak więc przyjął łatkę, którą mu przypisano i od tego czasu nauczyciele w szkole i rówieśnicy, o zgrozo, "koledzy", patrzyli na niego jeszcze bardziej nieprzychylnie. A przecież jedynie malował oczy i nosił podarte na kolanach spodnie. Co było w tym złego?  
Nie wiedział tego wtedy i nie wiedział nadal teraz, po latach, ledwie zaczęła wracać mu świadomość.   
Nie był pewny, ile leżał, próbując opanować zawroty głowy, ale te w końcu minęły, ustępując miejsca niesamowitemu uczuciu głodu.   
Nie mógł się doczekać kolejnej paczki czipsów albo zupy z puszki, zdecydowanie.   
Z jękiem zwlókł się z materaca i ruszył w stronę schodów na dół, do kuchni i salonu, a raczej ich starań ku temu, żeby pomieszczenia choć odrobinę je przypominały.   
Zatrzymał się na chwilę przed lustrem, by ocenić, jak marnie wyglądał.   
Cóż, rozciągnięty czarny bezrękawnik rozdarty tu i ówdzie nie prezentował się najlepiej, ale przynajmniej spodnie mu nie spadały.   
Podciągnął je dla pewności i przeczesał jeszcze włosy palcami, by jakoś wyglądały. Gdy odgarnął je z czoła, oczy rozbłysły mu na ułamek sekundy tym samym niebieskim światłem, które zauważyła Mia kilka nocy temu.   
\- Kurwa mać - powiedział z irytacją na ten widok. Nienawidził siebie za to, kim był, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. Przytłaczała go odpowiedzialność, która na nim spoczywała. Nie chciał tego.   
Ale co miał zrobić?  
Najrozsądniejszą decyzją okazało się zjedzenie czegoś, najlepiej sycącego, więc zszedł powoli na dół, przelotnie zerkając na Jake'a i Lonny'ego w salonie.   
Otworzył szafkę, z której wyciągnął plastikowy kubek z zupką błyskawiczną, po czym nalał wody do czajnika. Aż cud, że nadal mieli w tej ruderze elektryczność i że nikt jeszcze się o to nie przyczepił.   
Zagotował wodę, którą zalał śmieciowe żarcie, obiecując sobie, że od jutra zacznie się zdrowiej odżywiać. Ale to były puste słowa, jak niby mieli mieć dostęp do świeżego jedzenia? Poza tym, fast foody i tak mu nie szkodziły. Niewiele mu tak naprawdę szkodziło.   
Wziął ciepły kubeczek do ręki, wyjął łyżkę z szuflady i skierował się do salonu, gdzie przysiadł na oparciu kanapy.   
\- Wstałeś? - spytał Jake, odkładając kartkę. Andy pokiwał głową i popatrzył na dwa świstki papieru z zainteresowaniem.   
\- Kto wygrywa? - spytał, po czym zajął się konsumpcją zupki.   
\- Lonny. Coś ciekawego? - odparł Pitts, mając na myśli wizje. Jakiekolwiek.   
Biersack pokręcił tylko głową, bo miał usta pełne makaronu.   
\- Nie mają żadnego sensu, przynajmniej na razie. Sam chaos - westchnął, gdy przełknął wreszcie i sięgnął po pilota do telewizora, szczerze ciekawy, czy Mistykowi, Niszczycielowi i Mii udała się misja.   
\- Może o chaos chodzi - powiedział Jake i złożył kartkę na pół, przenosząc wzrok na odbiornik.   
I słusznie, bo odcinek opery mydlanej, który właśnie leciał, przerwano, by pokazać skandaliczny (!) wyczyn buntowników, zniewagę dla pozycji F.E.A.R.  
\- Kamery nie zarejestrowały nic niepokojącego z tej prostej przyczyny, iż przestały działać. Wysłana specjalnie przez Wielebnego ekipa techników, która dotarła na miejsce kwadrans temu, stwierdziła, że z jakiegoś powodu uległy one stopieniu. Sprawa jest jeszcze badana, podejrzewa się zaplanowaną akcję. Ochrona budynku usiłuje zdjąć bluźnierczy transparent, ale klamry, które go trzymają, wykonano z wytrzymałego materiału i zespawano na miejscu. Cała sprawa jest podejrzana na tyle, że biura zostaną zamknięte do wyjaśnienia, a okres przejściowy na wymianę garderoby przedłużony do odwołania - mówiła prezenterka przejętym głosem.   
Andy zachichotał, widząc powiewający w tle, długi na kilkadziesiąt metrów, wąski transparent z kilkoma zaledwie słowami. I ich symbolem, symbolem buntu i denerwowania Controla. Bo to uwielbiali robić najbardziej.   
Nie miał pojęcia, kto nie ocenzurował napisów na płótnie, ale zrobił to chyba po to, by zakpić z Wielebnego.   
Jedno zdanie. 

Bez jaj, Bez chwały,   
Żadne legendy  
nie będą o Tobie  
opowiadały.

A pod spodem pięcioramienna gwiazda namalowana nieco ukośnie, gwiazda złożona z przylegających do siebie odpowiednio liter B i V.  
Symbol i tekst powiewały na wietrze, prześmiewcze, bluźniercze. Idealne.   
Chaos.


	8. Rozdział 7 - Black ink revenge

Wszystko zaczęło się naprawdę niewinnie. Na tyle niewinnie, że przeoczył moment inicjacji, zapłonu. A gdy się zorientował, gdy wszyscy się zorientowali, było już za późno.   
Łudzono się chyba na początku, że ktoś inny się tym zajmie, ale kto miałby to być, gdy wszyscy pomyśleli tak samo i zdali się na łaskę tego wyimaginowanego bohatera, który nie istniał.  
Andy pamiętał też, że nikt na początku nie traktował F.E.A.R. poważnie. Ot, chwilowy wybryk, przewrót, nic wielkiego. Nie było się czym martwić.   
Tak twierdzono.   
A potem było coraz gorzej.   
I w końcu ludzie się obudzili, ale było już za późno, by jakkolwiek zaprotestować.   
Strażnicy na ulicach, przemówienia, absolutna kontrola, tępienie wszystkiego, co odmienne, co odważne, co... kreatywne.   
W zamian za to strach, kłamstwa, bzdury, wszystko to w imię... czego?   
Prowokacje nie wystarczały, by to powstrzymać, ale były dobrym początkiem.   
Chwilowo jeszcze ludzie nie byli zbyt chętni do walki z F.E.A.R., wciąż nie ufali buntownikom, przedstawianym przecież jako kompletni degeneraci, których jedynym celem było zakłócenie spokoju sielskiego (czy aby na pewno?) życia mieszkańców.   
Ale Andy wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim coraz więcej osób zacznie wątpić, kwestionować, poddawać w wątpliwość wszystkie zasady, które im wpojono.   
Zupełnie jak w jego ulubionym filmie. "V jak Vendetta", jeden z pierwszych, jakich Control zabronił wyświetlać i posiadać.   
Biersackowi marzyła się rewolucja jak z produkcji, tłum ludzi, buntowników, tak po prostu rozwalających ten chory system, w którym przyszło im żyć.   
Czy już zaczęli z pompą?   
Otóż nie.   
Dopiero się do tego szykowali.   
Powiewający na wieżowcu sztandar był zaledwie początkiem.

***

Ojciec milczał całą drogę. Niepokoiło to Tiffany, czuła, że w jakiś sposób go zdenerwowała. Tylko co zrobiła, czym zawiniła?   
Nie odzywała się nieproszona, postępowała zgodnie z instrukcjami. Cały czas, nie tylko dziś.   
Miała świadomość, że mężczyzna chodził zirytowany od kilku tygodni, odkąd Mia uciekła.   
_W tobie nasza jedyna nadzieja_ , powtarzał z dumą, patrząc na Tiffany z jakąś taką dziwną ojcowską miłością, a jej robiło się ciepło na sercu.   
I wszystko było dobrze, wydawało się nawet, że coraz lepiej, aż do dziś.   
Uniosła wzrok, który od dłuższej chwili uparcie wbijała w idealnie spiłowane, nieumalowane paznokcie.   
Siedziała na tylnym siedzeniu ich wielkiego, czarnego samochodu, ojciec prowadził.   
Nie zaszczycił jej ani jednym spojrzeniem, odkąd wyszli z kliniki, jakby czymś go zawiodła.   
A to była tylko rutynowa, przedślubna wizyta, żeby upewnić się, czy wszystko z nią tam, na dole, było w porządku.   
Wesele zbliżało się wielkimi krokami i nie mogła się już doczekać, aż dostąpi tego długo wyczekiwanego zaszczytu.   
Nie rozumiała, dlaczego Mia tak po prostu odrzuciła wygodę życia i została... degeneratką?  
A jednocześnie nie potrafiła jej do końca nienawidzić, tak, jak powinna. Były przecież siostrami, mimo łączącej je raczej dość wrogiej relacji.   
Tiffany starała się być idealną córką z całej szczerości serca. Mia tylko odgrywała swoją rolę, w nadziei, że da jej to odrobinę swobody.   
Były zupełnie inne, jak dzień i noc, dwa przeciwne żywioły, ogień i woda, a jednak coś je łączyło. Więzy krwi, miała nadzieję Tiffany, czując jednak w głębi duszy, że chodziło o coś innego.   
Przygryzła paznokieć i wbiła wzrok w przewijający się za oknem krajobraz, niejako próbując go zapamiętać, tak jakby planowała... uciec.   
Ale nie mogła tego zrobić. Nie chciała tego zrobić.   
Budynki, wieżowce, wysokie konstrukcje pnące się piętrami w górę, musiałaby zadrzeć głowę, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie się kończyły.  
 _Mogłyby być kolorowe,_ pomyślała z dziwnym ukłuciem w sercu. Nigdy przedtem nie zwróciła uwagi na to, jak szare było miasto. Nie pojawiała się w nim też zbyt często. A jednak kontrast pomiędzy kolorowym sadem willi i monotonią centrum był uderzający.   
Rząd takich samych, szaroburych drapaczy chmur układał się w równą linię wzdłuż ulicy, którą jechali.   
Gdzieniegdzie tylko pojawiały się napisy (!) informujące, że akurat tam znajdował się sklep spożywczy albo apteka.   
Skręcili i teraz jechali już bardziej peryferyjną ulicą. Budynki były tu niższe, jednorodzinne, jednakowo szare.   
Tiffany nie chciała spędzić reszty życia w czymś takim.   
Ale ojciec obiecał jej przecież dom nad brzegiem morza, u boku Fairfaxa.   
Westchnęła cicho. Jechali teraz przez pustkowie, drogą do willi, mijając drogowskaz na Sacramento.   
Czym zawiniła?

***

Byli też i tacy, którzy mimo wszystko trzymaliby się swoich poglądów i lojalności wobec F.E.A.R., nawet gdyby ci obdzierali ich ze skóry. Tego Andy był pewien.   
Tylko że oni nie mogli zatrzymać rebelii.   
Biersack czuł, że oprócz ich szóstki, znaleźliby się inni, którzy mieli po prostu dosyć tłamszenia kreatywności, indywidualności, odmienności... A tego F.E.A.R. zabraniał przecież najbardziej.   
Cała ta kontrola, którą stosował, o ironio, Control, wynikała z jego strachu. Strachu przed tym, że jedna iskierka mogła wzniecić pożar i puścić z dymem całe jego zasrane królestwo.   
Zanim to się zaczęło, Andy zdążył pójść do szkoły. Mimo, że miał może z dziesięć lat, pamiętał, jak nagle w połowie roku szkolnego z planu zajęć zniknęła plastyka, a potem wszystko związane z kulturą, literaturą, muzyką. Zastąpiły je inne lekcje, o nudnych, niewiele wnoszących książkach, które chyba pisano na bieżąco, bo jego zdaniem nie miały sensu, a pisarze za grosz talentu. Do kompletu od czasu do czasu przedstawiano im przekręconą wersję historii. Ach, no i wiedza o wyznaniach czy jak to się nazywało. Nie pamiętał już, wiedział za to, że wyrzucili go za drzwi po drugich zajęciach, bo zakwestionował niepodważalne prawdy, które próbowano im wpoić. Co z tego, że pozbawione były sensu.   
Potem był dywanik u dyrektora i w końcu wyrzucono go ze szkoły.  
Poszedł więc do najgorszej w mieście, szarej, położonej na peryferiach, gdzie chyba jako jedyny nie był częścią patologii.  
Bolało, że nikt nie próbował o niego walczyć. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą, w końcu matka zostawiła go już jako dziecko.   
Ale ci adopcyjni rodzice, którzy może nie byli specjalnie wybitni, po prostu się poddali i zapowiedzieli, że po osiemnastych urodzinach miał się wynieść.   
Wtedy też zaczął na poważnie kwestionować cały ten system.   
Ile było tajemnic, o których nie wiedział? A te bóle głowy i koszmary, które męczyły go od dzieciństwa, ale nikt nigdy z tym nic nie zrobił?   
Było zbyt wiele elementów układanki, które do siebie nie pasowały, żeby Biersack mógł tak po prostu odpuścić.   
Spróbował więc odnaleźć wszystkie te, które gryzły się z resztą i odszukać ich miejsce.   
A potem przyszły jego osiemnaste urodziny i się tu wyniósł.   
No, może nie do końca.   
Dzień wejścia w dorosłość świętował, upijając się w jakimś podziemnym barze, wśród ogłuszającej muzyki, która, choć starał wyobrazić sobie, że to The Misfits, i tak przypominała jedynie pop z tamtych czasów.   
Z trudem, za sprawą ilości spożytego alkoholu, przeczytał wyświetlającą się na pasku telewizora zawieszonego nad barem, nazwę artysty.   
Jakiś kosmiczny kowboj. I coś z kinem.   
Mętnym wzrokiem patrzył na teledysk pełen przebierańców, którzy w sumie niewiele różnili się od osób w klubie.   
Podłoga drżała, a może był to sufit, nie wiedział.   
Typ w weneckiej masce i z blond włosami, w błyszczących butach i leginsach, przypominał mu jego samego.   
I wydawało mu się, że cały świat przygasał na chwilę, do rytmu. A potem zorientował się, że to tylko światła w pomieszczeniu.   
I chciał taką samą bluzkę z siatki, jak ten jasnowłosy piosenkarz.   
\- Ja przyszedłem się zabawić, ty przyszedłeś się zabawić, więc może zalejemy się w trupa razem? - z pijackiego otępienia wyrwał Biersacka czyjś głos i klepnięcie w ramię.   
Odwrócił się w stronę rozmówcy, gotów mu przyjebać, z opóźnieniem rejestrując fakt, że ten sparodiował tekst piosenki, by do niego zagadać. Więc co, szukał kogoś na jedną noc, czy...?  
W momencie, w którym go zobaczył, uświadomił sobie, że zdecydowanie nie.   
Chłopak, który do niego podszedł, był dość muskularny, ale pomimo wymalowanych jak od szklanki brwi i obroży na szyi, nie wyglądał, jakby miał na niego ochotę.   
A może miał?   
W każdym razie Andy nie miał ochoty na niego.   
Ale i tak postawił mu drinka. Był w desperacji, bez dachu nad głową, bez przyjaciół, u których mógł się zatrzymać. Jedyne, co posiadał, to wizja rebelii i wywrócenia porządku F.E.A.R. do góry nogami.   
Jakie to szczęście, że Jinxx oprócz tych strasznych narysowanych brwi miał kawałek podłogi, na którym Andy mógł się przespać i chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, a potem zrobić rewolucję.   
Ot, zwykły przyjacielski wypad.   
Wszyscy tak robili, nie?

***

\- Zaszły pewne nieplanowane komplikacje - Control wycedził zdanie, jakby go parzyło. Nie wyglądał na zmartwionego, a raczej wściekłego.   
Tiffany przełknęła ślinę ze strachem, przenosząc rozbiegane spojrzenie z matki na niego.   
Oboje zdawali się być poirytowani tymi komplikacjami, jak stwierdzili. I to przerażało ją jeszcze bardziej.   
\- Poważne? - odezwała się w końcu, mnąc w dłoniach rąbek koszulki, którą miała na sobie.   
\- Takie, które zaważą na twoich zaślubinach - oświadczył Control, a Tiffany momentalnie zrobiło się słabo. - Nie wiem, co robiłaś, kombinowałaś ze swoim organizmem, ale sama jesteś sobie winna - rozszerzyła oczy, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co chodziło jej ojcu. Nie robiła przecież nic, co mogłoby jej w jakiś sposób zagrozić. - Teraz muszę wszystko odwołać, miejmy nadzieję, że rodzinie twojego przyszłego męża nie będzie to przeszkadzało, bo inaczej będziemy zrujnowani.  
\- Ale _co_ ma mu przeszkadzać? - zapytała Tiffany, może niezbyt grzecznie, licząc, że któreś z rodziców wyjaśni jej, co właściwie zrobiła.   
\- Nie możesz mieć dzieci - odparła Cecelia, jakby z bólem, jak gdyby świat się skończył, zupełnie, jakby ktoś powiedział jej, że odwołano Boże Narodzenie.   
\- To tylko twoja wina, twojego organizmu, że jesteś wybrakowana - dodał Control. - Może w grę wejdzie surogatka, ale co za wstyd, taki wstyd...  
Więc o to chodziło. Dlatego całą drogę był taki ponury.   
Z jakiegoś powodu to zabolało, fakt, że oskarżano ją o coś, na co nie miała wpływu.   
W głębi serca odnosiła wrażenie, że nie ponosiła żadnej winy za zaistniałą sytuację, tak po prostu wyszło i... tyle.   
Poczuła, jakby własna rodzina ją skreśliła. A teraz nie było przy niej nawet Mii. Ta z pewnością wiedziałaby, co dalej robić, pomogłaby jej jakoś.   
Tiffany przez całe życie starała się być idealną córką, taką, z której wszyscy byliby dumni. Tym ideałem z opowieści, którymi ją karmiono.   
A teraz?  
Teraz to wszystko się rozpadło. Poczuła, jak coś w niej pęka, otoczka perfekcji, w którą starała się przyoblekać. Jej wysiłki, by zadowolić rodziców, nie zostały docenione. Wszystko, czego przez lata sobie odmawiała dla wyższego celu stania się ideałem i wzorem, przestało się liczyć. Tylko dlatego, że nie mogła mieć dzieci.   
Jakby to było jej jedyne przeznaczenie. Macierzyństwo.   
A co z obiecanym szacunkiem męża, swobodą w granicach rozsądku?   
Świat Tiffany sypał się bezlitośnie, wszystkie zasady, których się trzymała, okazały się nieaktualne. I była sama. Nie miała nikogo, do kogo mogłaby się zwrócić.   
Brakowało jej odwagi, by uciec, zresztą, dokąd by poszła? Gdzie miałaby szukać Mii?   
Nie znała jej ścieżek, nie wiedziała, ile razy ta wymykała się z domu, idąc w nieznane. Nie miała nawet świadomości, że znajdowały się kilka kilometrów od siebie.  
Nie znała jej.   
A teraz żałowała.   
\- No i co z tego? - odezwała się, zaskoczona arogancją w swoim tonie i równie szybko pożałowała bezczelności, bo ojciec wymierzył jej cios w policzek.   
\- Trochę szacunku, dość już nam wstydu narobiłaś - odezwał się lodowato. - Marsz do pokoju, przemyśleć swoje zachowanie - dodał, jakby zwracał się do dziecka.   
Westchnęła i, gdy była już przy drzwiach, tyłem do rodziców, wywróciła oczami.   
Buntowniczy gest, niby niewiele znaczący, ale jednocześnie dodający skrzydeł.   
I odwagi.   
Dlatego pomaszerowała nie do siebie, a do gabinetu Controla, który od ucieczki Mii pozostawał otwarty.   
Gdzieś przecież musiał trzymać te wszystkie skonfiskowane jej książki i notesy, prawda?

***

Nigdy wcześniej nie była tu sama ani tym bardziej bez pozwolenia. Świadomość tego sprawiała, że przechodził ją dreszcz emocji, niejakiego podniecenia. W końcu robiła coś zakazanego.   
Grzebała w rzeczach swojego ojca.   
Odsuwała szuflady wielkiego biurka jedna za drugą, jednak bezowocnie.   
W końcu rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, próbując zorientować się, gdzie jeszcze mężczyzna mógłby schować zakazane książki.   
Nie miała doświadczenia w łamaniu zasad, całe życie postępowała zgodnie z nimi, to wszystko było nowe, nieznane i... pociągające.   
W końcu wzrok Mii padł na ogromną meblościankę, której dolna część składała się z szafek.   
Podeszła do nich i wzdrygnęła się, gdy drzwiczki pierwszej, którą otworzyła, skrzypnęły.   
Uniosła brew na widok kilkudziesięciu małych, przezroczystych, plastikowych pudełek, ułożonych jedne na drugich.   
Sięgnęła po pierwsze z brzegu, próbując zgadnąć, do czego służyły.   
Wewnątrz opakowania znajdowało się mniejsze, prostokątne pudełko, również przezroczyste, z dwiema dziurami na wylot po środku, w równym odstępie. A w plastikowej ramce dostrzegła coś, co wyglądało jak naciągnięty na skomplikowany mechanizm zwój cienkiej taśmy.   
Była też kartka, której z początku nie zauważyła. Świstek papieru włożony pomiędzy opakowanie i plastik w środku.   
_Nirvana - In Utero,_ przeczytała z trudem. Cokolwiek to było, nie wiedziała, do czego służyło. Rysunek obdartego ze skóry, jak jej się wydawało, uskrzydlonego kobiecego ciała, który widniał na świstku, kazał jej myśleć, że może to jakiś przedmiot używany w medycynie.  
Ale dlaczego było ich więcej?  
Sięgnęła po kolejny, żałując z całego serca, że dała sobie wmówić, iż kobiety nie powinny umieć czytać.   
Taki sam przedmiot, plastik i taśma, opatrzony inną etykietką.   
_Linkin Park - Hybrid Theory_

_Vixen - Rev It Up  
Guns N' Roses - Use Your Illusion I_

_Pink Floyd - The Wall_

_The Runaways - Queens of Noise_

_HIM - Razorblade Romance_

_Madonna - Like A Virgin_

_Simply Red - Stars_

_Michael Jackson - Off The Wall_

_Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols_

Minęła chwila, nim Tiffany zorientowała się, że trzymała w rękach kasety z zakazaną przez swojego ojca muzyką.   
Tą samą, która winna sprowadzać ludzi na złą drogę, bo on tak powiedział.   
Tylko nad czym miała jej niby posłuchać?  
Westchnęła, jeszcze raz zaglądając do szafki i w jej rogu znajdując coś, co wyglądało jak niebieskoszare pudełko z przyciskami i owiniętymi wokół niego słuchawkami.   
Sięgnęła po nie niepewnie i spojrzała na ułożone w szafce kasety.   
Z jakiegoś powodu album Vixen przyciągnął jej uwagę, być może dlatego, że na okładce znajdowały się cztery kobiety. Rozczochrane, bo rozczochrane i z pewnością by się tak nie ubrała, ale aktualnie miała dość mężczyzn, wszystkich, włącznie ze swoim ojcem i tego całego, jak to Mia mówiła... patriarchatu?  
Włożyła kasetę do, jak sądziła, odtwarzacza, w nadziei, że poprawnie, bo nie miała bladego pojęcia, jak to zrobić, zaś puste opakowanie wsadziła z powrotem do szafki.   
Podsunęła długą spódnicę, którą miała na sobie, do góry, aż po udo, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób zaczepić odtwarzacz do pończochy tak, by nie było widać, że go sobie pożyczyła. Na szczęście, urządzenie miało z jednej strony coś w rodzaju płaskiego haka, którym dało się zamocować je do jasnej podwiązki.

Tiffany wygładziła spódnicę i otworzyła kolejną szafkę, uśmiechając się szeroko na widok zawartości.   
Wewnątrz znajdowały się ułożone w stos zniszczone książki i kilka zeszytów.   
Sięgnęła po pierwszy z brzegu notatnik i przewertowała go z satysfakcją, dostrzegając pismo Mii.   
A potem zastygła z ręką w połowie drogi do książek, niepewna, czy dobrze robiła. Fala wątpliwości nie była tym, czego sobie życzyła, ale rozsądek nie pozwalał jej odejść.   
No bo nawet jeśli otworzyłaby się na świat zewnętrzny i pozwoliła bluźnierczym wpływom zniszczyć swoją niewinność, jak powiedziałby Control, co by z tego miała? Nie mogła przecież uciec.   
_Ale mogła znać swoją wartość._

Czyż nie?

***

Muzyka zdecydowanie nie była w typie Tiffany, ale miała w sobie coś buntowniczego, coś nowego, co jej się podobało i ją przyciągało.   
Przesłuchała więc _Rev It Up_ od początku do końca, ślęcząc nad notatkami siostry, jedynej namiastki dziewczyny, jaką obecnie miała.   
Tęskniła za nią coraz bardziej. Żałowała, że nie poszła w jej ślady, nie postawiła się rodzicom ani razu, aż do teraz. Brakowało jej odwagi, chyba.   
Powoli brnęła przez rozwalający się zeszyt Mii. Wciągnęły ją te zapiski, miały w sobie coś, czego jej brakowało.   
Bezczelność, z jaką dziewczyna opisywała otaczającą ją rzeczywistość, przybierała na sile z upływem lat.   
Wyśmiewała pomysły Controla, nazywała wszystko absurdem, jakby nigdy nic. Jakby wyzbyła się strachu.   
Tiffany też tak chciała. 

Czarny tusz, którymi zapisano bazgroły, działał terapeutycznie, sprawiał, że nie czuła się samotna.   
Jakby ktoś z nią był.   
Potrzebowała tego.   
Przewróciła stronę i niemal zakrztusiła się na widok krótkiego tekstu, napisanego kursywą. Chyba wiersza.   
Był zbyt bluźnierczy, zbyt wywrotowy, by jej nie zszokować. Wcześniej nie spotykała się z czymś takim, podważeniem absolutnych wartości, jakby były niczym, odrzuceniem ich tak po prostu.   
A więc tak wyglądała wolność?   
Bycie ponad normami, ponad prawem, jak banity, nieuchwytni, niepokonani, dzicy, bluźnierczy, prześmiewczy?

Tiffany nienawidziła się za to, ale nie potrafiła zaprzeczyć, że podobało jej się takie spojrzenie na świat. Otwarte. Wolne. Szalone. Dzikie.   
Bezczelne. 

_Że nie uwierzę w to kłamstwo_

_Wiem, że wewnątrz jest coś więcej  
Kiedy ciemność to wszystko, co widzisz  
To nasze słodkie bluźnierstwo  
Jesteśmy młodzi i jesteśmy silni  
Przez siłę w sobie stajemy się  
Czymś więcej, niż oni mogą być_

_Słodkie bluźnierstwo*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BVB - Sweet Blasphemy, powybierane fragmenty


End file.
